Battle Vestroia Volume 1
by Calling Wave
Summary: A normal teen girl Alice travels to another world, to find the six stones and save the world from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Earth, a place of peace of happiness.

Vestroia, a world of happiness too, Vestroia was not like earth, there are 6 realms know as Pyrus, Ventus, Darkus, Subterra, Haos, and Aquos, in each of the realms had a stone to protect. There was

also the silent and infinity core, that kept everything in peace. Everything was in peace until an evil being tried to steal them all, but he once he obtained the silent core, everything changed, the stones

disappeared and the infinity core is no where found. Our world had never begin the same since then, without the stones and cores our world in is trouble. The evil creature has been sending monsters to

places to hunt for the stones, and we must fight to protect it. The evil creature may be weak right now, but he grows stronger everyday. Right now we pray for someone to stop this evil being.

* * *

Here's my new stroy, sorry for this page it wouldn't double space. More coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The begining

"Alice, your breakfast is ready come get it!" someone shouted.

"Just a second Mom!" Alice shouted, she placed on her sweater, grabbed her bag ,and dashed down stairs.

"Sorry, that took so long, I was getting ready for school." She said.

Hi, I'm Alice Gehavich, I'm 15 years old, I'm in 10th grade, I live with my mom, my scientist grandfather and a younger brother, Seito.

"Why, is it special today, it's not like your graduating or something, besides I don't think you'll graduate." Seito teased.

"What was that!" Alice shouted.

"Nothing." Seito shouted and ran off.

"Geez, what a kid." Alice said.

"Alice, dear, your breakfast is getting cold." Her mom said.

"Oh, sorry Mom." She said, sitting down and began eating.

She took a bite out of the sandwich, "Yum!" She shouted.

'My mom so nice. ' she thought.

You see my Dad died when I was young, along with my older brother, Kaito in an accident, but I'm not sad, I have my mom, grandpa, and a little brother.

(After Breakfast)

She ran outside and jumped on her bike, "See ya later!" she shouted.

"Bye, Alice." Her mom waved.

Alice P.O.V

I road down the a quiet street with cherry blossoms falling down from the trees.

"It's so beautiful!" I commented.

Soon after I reached my school. My friends were their waiting.

"Alice!" one of them shouted.

The girl who just called my name was Sakura, she the assistance for the student body president. She wears her hair in a ponytail.

The girl with the glasses is Hayami. She's smart and tutors people.

The girl with short hair is Shimi. She's cute and nice, she volunteers in the kindergarten class everyday.

"Hey guy's." I called.

(Once they got in class)

"Hey, Alice do have feelings for anyone!" Sakura asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Because, you always stare at Yuma-kun." Sakura shouted.

"But, who doesn't like him, he's the most handsome person in the school!" all three of them screamed.

"No, I don't like him, plus I was staring at the board, since he sits the closest to it." I said in a calm voice.

"She's so stubborn, of course she in love with Yuma-kun!" Shimi screamed.

"I am not." I said again

"Yes, you are." Hayami said.

"Am not!" I shouted.

(After school)

"Hey why don't we have snack at my house." I suggested.

"Sorry, I have meeting today." Sakura said.

"I have a someone to tutor, sorry." Hayami said.

"I have to the kindergarten school, I have to babysit, sorry Alice." Shimi said

"It's ok, see you tomorrow." I said and biked home.

(At the house)

"I'm back!" I said, opening the door, but I noticed a piece of paper on the table. It said

Dear Alice,

I'll be home late, your grandfather too, Seito has soccer, your dinner in the fridge,

See ya in the morning Alice!

Love Mom

"So, I'll be alone tonight!" I said in a sad tone.

I went upstairs to my room, threw my bag on the ground and fell on my bed

"Ug! I'm so useless in the family, my mom works at the most famous place to take replace my dad, my grandfather is a popular scientist, and Seito joined the soccer team ever since Kaito passed way, to become an awesome player like him and I just stay at home with nothing, I'm nothing." I shouted.

I didn't feel like doing my homework, instead I biked to a nearby place I always go to.

It wasn't much, it's just a little worn out shrine with a huge garden, that nobody goes to anymore.

I parked my bike near in the door and walked in. Inside was all gray and nothing to see, but a table at the side. I walked into the garden down the steps and to a tree. I placed my hand on the tree, and slowly said "We, always came here didn't we big brother, I wished you didn't die, and still be here with me." I slid down to my knees as tears dripped down my face.

I stood up and wiped them off, I continue to stare at the tree, I started to notice six colours on the tree. The top was a red, to the red one's right was an orange one, then yellow, purple, blue, and than green.

"I didn't notice these stones before, than they started to glow.

"What the!" I shouted, before I knew it I felt something pulling me into the tree, I tried to run away, but as surprising as it was I was sucked into the tree.

"What's going on!" I asked, but, before I knew it my eyesight went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I'm the one? What!

Alice P.O.V

Wind, I can feel it blow past me, the sun it shines on my face.

I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself lying in a plain grass field, I sat up and looked around, but saw nothing but a plain grass field and a forest in the back.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, "I remember going to a shrine then touching a tree then nothing."

"How did I get here?" I asked myself, as I stood up. Then I heard a strange sound coming from behind me, than out came a strange looking creature, it looked like a goblin with wings. The creature yelled and looked down at me, I ran for my life and hid behind a tree.

"I'm dreaming I told myself, I'm dreaming." I told myself, but the creature attacked from behind with his sharp claws it cut down the tree I was leaning on and was going to strike me next, but it missed. I got up and ran and ran, the creature was still after me, I was scared I didn't know what to do, this is dream right, I should have woken up by now, but I can't wake up. The creature zoomed down towards me and unleashed his claws again to grab me, but it missed as I ducked down, but his claws sort of cut my shoulder. I continued to run while holding my hurt shoulder. I ran and ran but I tripped on a rock and fell down, I looked up and saw the creature approaching me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, but I never felt it attack me, I looked up to see the creature disappearing and a guy standing infront of me with a sword. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail, wore a purple sweater with a dark green short, black pants, with black shoes. He turned to face me and asked "So, which realm are you from?"

"Realm?" I asked

"Yeah, you don't look like you're from any one of the realms, so which one is it?" he asked

"Earth." I said

"Earth!" he shouted "How did you get here!"

"I just touched a tree then I came here." I said in a frighten voice, I waiting for him to talk back, instead he just stood there quietly.

"Shun!" someone called.

I looked behind him to see and boy wearing a red jacket with a yellow shirt, red pants and sneakers running towards us.

"Dan." He said, when the boy finally reached us he shouted "Stop running off on your own, if we're team we travel as a team and don't leave me and the others behind." Then he turned to face me, he started at me for a while then asked "Who's this?"

"Dan, she say she'd from earth. What could that mean?" the boy with black hair said.

"I don't know, let's take her back to the camp and let's see what happens." The boy with brown hair said.

'What!' I thought.

"Ok." The boy in the black hair said. Then he started use this magic and lifted me from the ground, with some wind.

"Listen girl, your coming with us for now." He said coolly.

"What! Put me down you strangers, with powers!" I shouted

"Chill, we won't hurt you." The boy with brown hair said.

"Put me down!" I shouted, but after a while I just sat in the wind quietly.

"So you have a name?" the brown hair boy asked.

"Well, it's Alice, Gehavich Alice." I said.

"Well, then I'm Dan, Kuso Danma, but call me Dan." He replied.

"What about the black hair boy?" I asked

"It's Shun, Kazami Shun." Shun said.

"Ok." I said, "and what's that over there?" I asked

"The camp." Shun said.

When we reached the camp, there was a blue hair girl tied up into two pig tails.

"Welcome back." She greeted, but trailed off as she saw me.

"Who's that?" a voice came from behind her. Behind her was a girl with silver hair, tied into one pig tail.

"She's a girl from earth her name is Alice." Dan said.

"Nice to meet you." I said landing on the ground.

"Earth!" they both shouted.

'Why do they always freak out about earth' I thought.

"Let's take her to the camp site." The silver hair said.

"Come on!" the blue hair said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the camp site

"What?" I asked following her.

When we reached the camp site, there was fire in the middle, with two tents around it. By the fire stood a short boy with glasses and blond hair.

"Marucho, we're back!" Dan called.

"And you brought someone with you." He replied turning around.

"Yeah, from earth." Shun said

"Earth!" he shouted

"Ok, what's wrong with earth, you guy's all freak out when that word is said!" I shouted.

"Because the legend said someone from earth will save Vestroia from destruction, and you might just be that person." The blue hair girl said.

"Me?" I asked

"Yeah." Dan said.

"That can't be true, I'm just a regular teenager." I said "And what's Vestroia!" I asked.

"Vestroia is a place where people and bakugan live in piece with the six realms, Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos, and Ventus, each with a stone in the realm to keep the realm in order, but that all changed when this creature called Naga tried to steal it all. But he failed he obtained the silent core, but he won't rest until get all six stones and the infinity core." Shun said

"Infinity core?" I asked "Bakugan?"

"It's an energy with positive energy, the silent core has all the negative energy." Dan said.

"And a bakugan is that creature who attacked you earlier." Shun said

"Live in peace that thing tried to kill me!" I shouted.

"It was infected by the negative energy." The blue hair girl said.

"Yes, and legend has it that a person from earth will enter our world and save us!" Blond hair boy said.

"But I'm not the one." I said.

"We don't know that yet, so we'll have to..."but before Dan could finish, a another creature appeared. This time it was a solider dressed in white armour.

"It's a Haos Siege!" Shun shouted.

"Ok, let's take it down!" the blue hair girl said, and pulled out a sphere.

'Whoa!' I thought

Then all them had a weapon, Dan had duel swords, Shun had a powerful and sharp sword, Julie help a hammer in the hand, and Marucho had a trident.

'What is going!' I thought.

The bakugan threw a light ball at us, but it missed, since we all ran away, before it could hit us.

"Man, this is strong one!" Shun shouted "Alice, stay here." He told me and charged at the monster.

"Kazami-kun!" I shouted.

"Kaze ni nare!" he shouted and slashed the creature. The bakugan gave a painful cry and fell down.

"Nice one!" the girls shouted, but the monster got back up and hit Shun with his attack.

"Ah!" he shouted falling back and hitting a tree.

"Shun!" Dan shouted running towards him, but the bakugan got him as well.

"Dan!" I shouted in horror.

Then the bakugan took out the girls, then the blond hair boy, they all were badly injured, I felt so useless, do I always have to useless, no surely there is something I can do!

I ran out from my hiding spot and shouted, "Leave them alone and come get me!"

"Are you nuts!" Shun said standing up with one hand on the tree.

"Run for it, just go, go back to earth!" the blue hair girl shouted.

But I didn't listen, the creature fired a light orb at me and hit my shoulder, the same place my injury was.

"Ah!" I shouted and falling on my knees.

"Alice!" Shun shouted.

"Run! Please." Dan shouted.

"No! Surely, I brought here for some reason and I want to find out why, but right now I think my job is to protect the people here!" I shouted as I stood up.

No one P.O.V

Alice stood up and glared at the bakugan.

"I'll defeat you!" she shouted, but then her body started to glow.

'What's this, I feel so much power in my body' she thought

"No way, she is the one." The silver hair girl shouted

Then an arrow and bow appeared in her hands. She aimed at the bakugan and shouted "Be gone creature of Naga!" and fired the arrow. The arrow hit the monster dead on, with one hit it disappeared.

"Whoa." Dan shouted.

"The legend was true, the person we were waiting for is finally here." Shun said.

"Wow! Did I do that?" she asked as the bow and arrow disappeared.

"Alice, come with us right away to the village!" Dan shouted.

"We need to take you there right away." The silver hair girl said.

'Huh?' she thought.

* * *

Well her's chapter 3, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Attacked in the night

Alice P.O.V

I followed them to the village , where there were people there who look like they don't have a lot to eat or drink. The fence was gold yellow, as we approached the sign it said welcome to the Kyaki village with someone of the letters faded out. I felt terrible.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Naga, he's willing to destroy anything to get the stones and the infinity core, he destroyed villages, towns, parks, and kingdoms." Shun said

"So that's why everything looks so destroyed." I said in a sad tone.

I saw some kids sitting at the side cuddle together to stay warm, I couldn't help it, I tooked off my jacket and wrapped it around them "Stay warm." I whispered.

"Thank you." They said.

As I caught up to Shun and the others, I noticed a temple infront of me.

"Come on!" Dan said opening the door and letting me in.

"So, your the one." The blond hair boy said.

"What?" I asked

"Your the one we've been waiting for, nice to meet you I'm Julie!" the silver hair girl shouted shaking my hand.

"I'm Misaki Runo, nice to meet you!" the blue hair girl shouted, also grabbing my hand.

"Hi, Misaki-san." I said,

"Just call me Runo." She said

"My name's Marucho it's honour to meet you." The blond boy said.

"Nice to...meee." but before I fell to my knees, holding my shoulder,

"Alice, what's wrong?" Runo asked kneeing beside me.

"It's my shoulder, it's hurts so much!" I shouted.

"Shoulder! Julie get the bandages." Dan said.

"I'm on it!" She shouted running outside.

After a while she came back, then Runo leaded me to a chair, then sat down beside me and started bandaging my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said.

"No sweat." She said.

After she finished bandaging my shoulder, she told me to stay here for the night. She showed me to my room and said "Come down in the morning, we'll think about our next plan."

"Ok." I said, as she closed the door.

'I wonder if my family is ok I hope they won't worry about me.' I thought, I lay in the bed thinking how am I going to go home, I can't stay here. Then I heard noises outside, I looked out the window and saw Shun sitting by the river. I climbed out the window and snuck up behind him.

"Kazami-kun?" I asked

"What!" he said in the frightened voice.

I saw him tying his arm with bandages, his am was hurt too.

"Let me help you." I said kneeling behind him.

"I alright don't bother." He said.

"What does that mean!" I shouted.

"I don't need, your help." He replied.

"Go sleep or something." He continued.

"No! Your injured, you need help." I said.

"I said no!" he shouted.

"What's wrong with you, I'm the one, that means I should help you right?" I questioned.

"Look here Gehavich-san, we're not sure if you really are the one or not, so don't get too caught about this, and if you were the one your job is to find the stones, don't get caught up with the people here, we live in Vestroia and you live on earth that makes us different just close to anyone here. And the best you can do for his town right now is leave and gone find the stones or go back to where you came from." He said then walked away.

I just stood there quietly not knowing what to say, soon a tear slid down my face and another tear then another.

I walked to the gate of the town and whispered "Good-bye." Then I dashed off.

I reached the forest I was at before. I sat down on a rock, tears still flowing down my face. Then I got up and kicked a little pebble in the grass.

"Kazami-kun that idiot, he didn't have to go and say those things, that jerk!" I shouted, but then I heard something.

"So your the famous mortal everyone is talking about." It said, I turned to see a women in black holding a long sword.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone who is here to kill you!" she shouted throwing the sword at me, but it missed.

"Ah!" I screamed rolling into the forest.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself., I got up and started running.

"You can run but you can't find." She said.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, then a huge breeze, blowed me away. It slammed me into a tree, but for some reason it didn't hurt.

No P.O.V

The women followed Alice into the forest, but saw nothing.

"Maybe she's dead, well my work here is done then." She said disappearing.

Alice P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see myself lying under a tree.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Alice is that you?" a familiar voice called.

I stood up, "Seito!" I shouted looking around, then I saw my mom, grandfather, Seito, Sakura, Shimi, and Hayami infront of me.

"Alice!" Seito shouted jumping on me.

"Thank goodness, you missing for a long time, we started a search party for you are you ok?" Shimi asked.

"I'm back." I whispered. I ran outside of the shrine and saw my bike where I last left it.

Tears were flowing down my face

"Alice?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Hayami, Shimi, Seito, Mom, Grandfather!" I shouted running towards them I sprang my arms around mom.

"I'm back! I'm back!" I shouted hugging my mom.

(Back in Vestroia, the next day)

Runo P.O.V

"Alice, it's morning, time to get..." but when I knew she was gone, I ran downstairs.

"Julie! Alice is gone!" I shouted.

"What?" Julie shouted back.

"Where could she have gone?" Marucho asked.

"I don't know, but I found this at the gate this morning." Dan said as he showed us the necklace she wore around her neck.

"Did she leave, why?" I asked.

"Who left?" Shun asked walking in.

"Alice, she gone she left the town, but why?" Julie asked us.

Then I noticed the shocked looked on Shun's face.

Shun P.O.V

"Alice, she gone she left the town, but why?" Julie asked us.

Then I remembered what I said to her last night.

'God she left because of those words, she'd so sensitive.' I thought.

"Shun, do you know why she left?" Runo asked.

"No.. I...don't." I said, "but let's look for her."

"Wait Shun, I know you know, what did you do?" Runo asked.

"Well," I hesitated


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sorry.

Alice P.O.V

I can't believe it I was home, no more of that Vestroia nonsense. So I guess it was just a dream.

"Hey, Alice where have you been finding and happened to your clothes?" Seito asked

"What, are you talking about, ahh!" I shouted looking at myself.

"Excuse me for just a sec." I said running into the bathroom.

"What it was dream right I shouldn't be like this." I said looking at my clothes. Then I looked in the mirror and saw the bandages still attached in to shoulder.

"What?" I said outing my hand on my shoulder.

"Ow, it still stings!" I said pulling my arm back.

'This doesn't make sense it was a dream right?' I thought to myself.

(In Vestroia)

Shun P.O.V

"What why would you say that!" Runo shouted.

"Yeah, that mean she was just trying to help." Julie shouted.

"Be quiet!" I shouted.

"But dude why, she is the one we're looking for, why would you say that?" Dan asked.

"Well, I.." I hesitated.

(Back on earth)

I sat in my room, thinking about what actually happened today, but still couldn't figure it out, I walked to my window and Stared outside.

"Was that all a dream or was it real, I remember it so well and my wound still hurts as if I was really attacked." I said. "I wonder if it is true."

"Hey!" someone called.

"Huh?" I asked. Looking outside, but saw nothing until I looked at the tree.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted falling backwards and shutting the window.

"What is Shun doing?" I asked.

"Alice is everything alright?" my mom asked for outside the door.

"Yeah, it's ok." I said.

I opened the window and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, we need you back in Vestroia to save the world." He said, "Now let me in!"

"No! Go home or something." I said

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me in!" he shouted.

"No!" I shouted but I accidently opened it and fell out the window,

"Ahh!" I shouted, but I felt a arm around my waist.

"Kazami-kun." I said looking up. He was hanging on a tree branch, while holding on to the branch.

"Climb back up then pull me in." He said

"Fine." I said, but when I reached the top and was about to pull Shun in my mom came in.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked

"Who is that...?" she asked.

"Mom, I can explain." I said.

"Hot Boy!" she shouted.

'Huh' I thought.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, he's not he's a friend." I said

"Well let him in, he can spend the night here!" she shouted.

"What?" I shouted.

"Seito and I will get the roll in bed, you wait right here." She told us and closed the door.

"Ummmmmmmmm." I said 'What just happened.

"Looks like I am staying." He said climbing in.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

They arrived later with the roll in bed. They placed in the room in my room. There are two rooms in my room.

(Later)

"Please enjoy your stay here Shun-kun." My mom said.

"No thanks for letting me." He said.

"I'll leave you 2 alone now! Bye!" then she shut the door.

"Why are you even here?" I asked

"To bring you back." He replied

"Well no thank you." I said.

"You know your mom's nice, your grandfather is cool and so is your little bro, he even let me borrow you big bros clothes. Why doesn't your big bro mind?" he asked

"No. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate." I said.

"So where is he?" he asked.

"In heaven." I said sadly

"Oh, your father?" he asked.

"Pasted away." I said lying down in my bed and flicking off the lights.

Shun laid down in his too, the door to his room was open though.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you those thing." He said.

"It's ok, I being asked a lot of times." I said.

"And sorry, about what I said before, I just got jealous so I said those things." He said

"Why are you jealous of me?" I asked

"Because people in Vestroia, when the people in Vestroia depend themselves from a bakugan, it takes them weeks to practice their power to destroy to kill a bakugan, you did it in one try and the bakugan was a powerful one, even I shouldn't be able to destroy it yet." Shun said

"Well I'm sure you're great too you destroyed that goblin creature that attacked me." I said

"I destroy those all the time, I wanted a challenge, but you took it, and I got carried away with what I said." Shun continued "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but are all the bakugan bad?" I asked

"I don't know, the people who live there destroy anyone they see, if they come to the village, except for Runo's pet Towa-chan." Shun said

"Towa-chan?" I asked

"It a bakugan called Tigrerra, it's like a tiger, it can turn small then big, it's our transportation." Shun said

"I see, is she cute?" I asked

"You'll see." He said.

"By the way why did you come what about the others?" I asked.

"They couldn't get through only I could." Shun said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, Dan was blocked by a force field, Runo went through but came right back without entering the human world, Julie could only go over it, in a flash she was at the top of the tree, and Marucho went right through it to the back of the tree, only I could get through to the human world." Shun said.

"Oh." I said

"So will you come back to Vestroia, please we need you there the people are suffering until we get the stone back and who knows your world may suffer next." Shun said

"I... I will go back." I said, "If the people in my world are going to suffer, then I'll go and stop this evil." I said "But, first let my family know, they were really worried when I went there the first the time."

"Ok, we'll tell them first thing in the morning." Shun said

"Ok." I said and we drifted to sleep.

But, while I was sleeping all I could think about was the bakugan creatures, surely I was worried about the people there, but the bakugan are what I'm worried about too, I keep wondering are they all bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Women that Hunts in the Dark

Alice P.O.V

I could feel, the sun shine through the curtains, I opened my eyes slowly, then sat up on my bed. I looked at the clock, it said 7:00. I looked behind me to see the door to Shun's room open. I walked to see if he was awake but he was still sleeping. I got up and went to the bathroom and got changed. I was wearing my green tank top, white shorts, with my yellow sweater. When I got back to my room, Shun was awake and sitting on his bed.

"Kazami-kun, you coming?" I asked.

"What?" he asked

"Breakfast." I said. "Come on." I said pulling with to the dining room.

We sat down and ate our breakfast with my family.

"So, Alice is Shun-kun your boyfriend?" Seito teased.

I spit back my milk. "No, he's just a friend." I said.

"Shun-kun where are you from?" my mom asked.

"A..I am from..." he hesitated.

"Mom. There is something I need to tell you." I standing up.

"Mom, I have been chosen to save a world called Vestroia, which is where Shun is from and I need to go there often to find the six stones. So I won't often be home often, please understand, I want to help this world." I said.

"And I keep her out of trouble and so will my other friends." Shun said standing up.

I was really nervous, what if my mom says no. What will happen then.

"I see, you can go." My mom said.

"Really." I said.

"You've finally found something you wanted to do and go save that world." My mom said. "But, be careful."

"Fine, with me go on." Grandfather said.

"I want to come too." Seito said.

"Sorry man, you can't enter that world." Shun said.

"Ah man." Seito said.

Shun and I walked outside and got on my bike.

"See ya mom!" I waved riding off.

"Be careful." She called

"Tell Sakura and them not to worry." I called, then I rode off.

Shun was behind me, as we rode down to the shrine, I felt Shun put something around my neck, I looked at it, it was the necklace I dropped.

"This is yours right?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

When we reached the shrine, we parked the bike at the side and walked to the tree.

"Ready?" Shun asked.

"Yeah." I said then we went through the tree to Vestroia.

Dan P.O.V

"Man, Shun is taking a long time!" Runo shouted.

"Calm down, they'll be here any minute." Dan said.

"Whoa!" Shun and Alice shouted popping out of the tree.

"Your here!" Julie shouted.

"Yep." Alice said.

"Say, Runo can I see Towa-chan." Alice asked.

"A sure." Runo said.

"Towa-chan!" she called, soon there came a huge tiger running towards us, when it reached us, it turned small, it kind of looked like a baby tiger.

"It's so cute." Alice shouted.

(Alice P.O.V)

"Want to hold her." Runo said handing her to me.

"Ok," then I held the little tiger in my arms.

"So your the one." The tiger said.

"Yeah, whoa wait did you just talk!" I shouted

"Yeah, some bakugan can talk she's one of them." Runo said.

"I see." I said putting her down.

"So are we going to begin our quest or not." I said.

"Before we do that, we have someone to take care of." Marucho said.

"Who?" Shun asked.

"You see when you were gone Shun, someone attacked the village it was someone known as the lady who hunts in the dark." Dan said.

"What?" Shun asked.

"I think I know, she attacked me when I ran away, luckily I escaped to the human world, without her knowing." I said.

"I see, that's why there were battle marks everywhere." Runo said.

"But we should destroy her before she hurts anyone else." Julie said.

"Yeah, we're going to protect this world!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

(No P.O.V)

From within the forest there was a small dark cave, sitting on a rock in there. She was looking through an orb that showed Alice and them, she crushed the orb and stood up holding her sword.

"Not if I destroy you guy's first." She said in a creepy voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Hunt down in the dark

Alice P.O.V

We walked in the forest investigating any clues to the women but found nothing. I looked in the sky, it was getting dark, the lady might appear soon.

I met up with the others near a small tree.

"Anything?" Dan asked

"Nothing." We all replied, until Shun showed up and shouted "I think I found something!"

We followed him to a very dark cave.

"You think, that's where she is hiding?" Julie asked

"Judging by her name who hunts in the dark, she must be hiding somewhere dark." Shun said.

"Ok, let's go." Dan said walking in the cave as we followed. When we walked in there was no one there.

"Looks like no one is home." Runo said.

"Wait! Up there." I pointed out, at the strange glowing in the ceiling.

"I've been waiting for you." Someone said.

"Ek!" Julie screamed.

Then something shot down towards me, luckily it missed.

"I'm coming for you." The voice continued.

"Run!" Dan shouted as we all dashed out the cave.

I looked back to see someone following us.

I dashed to the right, when I stopped running, I was alone.

"Oh no!" I said "I got separated."

"Hey, you ran fast." Someone said.

I turned to see Shun behind me. "You followed me, what about the others?" I asked.

"They got separated too, but I followed you after you ran the other direction." Shun said.

"Oh." I said, he followed me instead of the others.

Then we heard something crawl through the bushes.

"Who's there?" Shun shouted pulling out his sword.

"Think you can get away that easily." It said.

Then out walked a women.

She had long black hair and wearing a samurai suit for girls.

"So your the one destroying the innocent villages!" Shun shouted.

"Maybe." She said. "You girl down there I thought I killed you last night."

"You thought you did only, I won't die yet!" I shouted.

"Then take this!" she shouted, unleashing two snake looking creatures.

"Serpanoids!" Shun shouted, pushing me away. Then he sliced one and it disappeared.

'It's gone.' I thought

"Are you protecting her, Ventus solider, you know that she's stronger than you she should protect herself." The women said.

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"Me, I'm not who you I am." She said, then her body began to change into a snake like creature, with long fangs.

"Gross." I said.

"I'm really a snake women that hunts in the dark and these Serpanoids are my pets who work for me." She said.

"And I was assigned by Naga to kill you." Then she threw a sword at me, but Shun stepped infront of me and hit it away with his sword.

"Shun." I said

"You ok?" he asked.

"Get out of my way, you Ventus solider!" she shouted, using her magic to push him away.

Shun hit a tree, and the branches around him tied him up.

"Shun!" I shouted.

"Now where was I, right destroying you!" she shouted swinging her sword at me, but to my surprise it didn't hurt, I looked up to see a Serpanoid blocking the attack.

"You traitor!" she shouted at the creature she was about to slash down when I jumped infront of her and kicked her away.

"You brat!" she shouted firing an arrow at me, but I blocked it with some force field.

"What?" I said.

"Die already!" she shouted trying to stab me, but Dan just appeared and kicked her away.

"Dan!" I shouted, then I noticed everyone else behind him.

Julie and Runo were freeing Shun, Marucho was trying to figure out what plan we need to use, until someone spoke up.

"You can't kill her unless you kill that jewel there." It said.

"Who just talked?" Dan asked.

"I did." It said again.

I turned to see the Serpanoid telling me to ride on him.

"Get on, I get you to a better aim!" he said.

I nodded and climbed on the snake creature.

"Oy! Alice, it's not safe, it's a bakugan do you trust it?" Dan shouted.

"This bakugan saved my life, I trust it." I said.

"Ok, but I'm going with you." Shun said

"Shun?" I asked

"Hop on then!" the Serpanoid shouted.

Shun quickly jumped on and off we went.

I looked back so did Shun, we could the snake women cashing behind us.

* * *

ere's the next Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The map around Vestroia

We rode on the snake to the cave we were at earlier, but this time into the cave.

"Where is the jewel?" I asked.

"Down there." Shun pointed out to the glowing stone in the center of the cave.

"Aim at it, it'll destroy her." The snake

"What. I don't know." I said

"You can do it." Shun said from behind me.

"Ok, I'll try." I said aiming at the stone, but then the lady showed up and made an explosion that made us all fall to the ground.

I stood up holding on to the wall,

"Die!" she shouted at me swinging a sword down at me, but it missed, but it got my arm. I fell forwards and rolled to the stone. I kept my hand on top of my wound, it was bleeding bad. I sat up and leaned on the rock that had the stone on it. I reached for my arrow since my bow broke in the last attack. The lady approached me with her sword, she was about to swing it, until Shun stepped infront of me and blocked it.

"Shun." I said.

Shun then kicked her backwards and they started sword fighting. I stood up and started stabbing the jewel, but there seems to be some force field protecting it. I continued to stab it, but it wouldn't crack.

Shun P.O.V

I continued to fight the lady, while Alice is trying to destroy the jewel, but that doesn't seem to be going so well. Then I lost balance and fell down. I saw the lady, about to finish me off, but suddenly she started to weaken, she began to fade. I looked towards Alice she using her arrow and stabbing the jewel, and seems to be cracking.

"Come on come on!" she shouted.

"Why that little..." the lady shouted charging at her.

"Come on!" she shouted, then the arrow dug into the jewel and cracked it!

"Ah!" the lady screamed, as her body started to dissolve. Then a huge explosion.

The Serpanoid wrapped around us to protect us from the explosion.

We looked up only to see the pieces of the jewel and the lady's sword.

"Looks like she's dead." Alice said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Thank you." The serpanoid said. "That lady has been threatening us with that stone for a long time, thank you."

"No problem." Alice said.

"How do we know you're not lying the bakugan have threatened many other villages too.?" I asked.

"Kazami, this Serpanoid helped us, I know it's harmless, I feel it his heart is pure." Alice said

"Fine." I said

"Thank you and good luck on your quest to find the stones, you are our last hope." The bakugan said and flew away.

Alice P.O.V

I waved good bye to the bakugan, while Shun was investigating the place.

"Hey, Alice! I found something." Shun called.

"What is it?" I asked. "Wait, did you just call me by my name."

"Yeah I guess. We're are teammates." Shun said. "You can call me Shun if you want."

"Ok, then Shun what did you find?" I asked

"A map all over Vestroia, we could use it when we travel." Shun said.

"I guess, but let's rest tonight, you look pretty tired." I said.

"You too." He said.

"Let's go back to the village and rest up and head off tomorrow morning." I said pulling with out of the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting to know the team

Alice P.O.V

I woke up in the room I was assigned by Runo, I got up and went downstairs.

It's seems like they were all getting ready for our journey.

"OY!" someone said, from behind me. I turned round to see Shun.

"Shun, what's wrong?" I asked.

He handed me a bag, get packing, "Bring your bow and arrow and some money and it'll be enough." He said then walked away.

"It's his way of saying thanks." Dan said.

"For what?" I asked

"For helping us last night." Dan said. "Have your wounds recovered?"

"I think so." I said looking at my arm.

"Well, let's get going then, we have a long journey." Dan said.

"Right." I said.

(Later)

"Bye Good luck." The people in town said.

"Bye." We waved standing at the town gate. Then we walked on.

Runo and Julie were riding on Towa-chan, while the rest of us were walking.

"Alice are you sure you don't want to hop on?" Julie asked.

"I'm ok, I'll walk." I said.

"Can I get on?" Dan asked.

"No! You're a guy you should be stronger than us." Runo said.

"Fine." Dan said.

"So what's our plan?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to get the haos stone first, then to Subterra, then Pyrus, then Aquos, then Ventus, then Darkus, then we'll look for the infinity core." Shun said.

"Wow! That's a lot of places to go." I said. "Where are we headed now?"

"To a small town to ask a person there, where the Haos stone might be." Marucho said.

"Oh!" I said

"Well, where are you guy's all from?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, your new here, you don't know much, well, I'm from the Pyrus realm, fire that is." Dan said.

"I'm from the Aquos Realm, that's water." Marucho said.

"I'm from Haos, and that's light." Runo said

"Subbterra for me, and that's earth." Julie said.

"I'm from the Ventus Realm, that's wind." Shun said.

"What's Darkus then?" I asked.

"That's the dark realm." Shun said.

"Oh, so this world is divided in six elements." I said.

"Yep, we all get along, all six worlds." Runo said.

"I don't like Darkus though." Shun said in an annoyed voice.

"Huh?" I said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No reason!" Shun shouted.

Then Shun stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Look!" Shun pointed infront of us, we all looked in his direction. We saw a huge boat floating on the ocean with a scary looking flag.

"Hide!" Runo shouted, then dashed behind a bush with Julie and little Towa-chan.

The rest of us did too.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Those people are a group of bandits, if they even spot one person. They'll steal all your things then kill you ." Marucho said.

"What." I said.

"Quiet! They're parking there ship." Dan said.

"What attribute are they from?" I asked

"None, they are a group of people that live on a filthy island and steal stuff for themselves." Shun said.

We watched them park the boat, and the a big scary looking guy jumped off.

"Find them, I know their hiding, I can smell them." He said

* * *

Here is the new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Bandits

Alice P.O.V

We were still hiding from the bandits, now that they know we are here, they might not leave.

"Should we make a run for it?" Runo asked.

"No way! You know those guy's they have guns and arrows, and their aim is gold star points." Dan said, then he accidently snapped a twig.

One of the bandits heard it and raised his bow.

"Dan." We all said.

"Sorry." He said, then out of nowhere an arrow shot at us but it missed and hit the tree.

"Ah!" Dan screamed quietly.

"I think something is there." A bandit said "Check it out!" he ordered.

"Yes." Another bandit said.

We panicked as he approached us, then an idea came to me. I whispered to Runo, then she nodded. She made a small light at the other end of the forest.

"Over there!" the bandits shouted and chased after the light, as the bandits ran the other direction we escaped just in time. We stopped running when we couldn't see that bandits anymore.

"Good got away just in time." Marucho said panting.

"Yeah." I said.

Then we all saw the sky getting darker, we decided to camp in a small area, the boy's started the fire, while us girls went to pick some fruits to eat. We came back with a lot of them, then we sat down and had our meals.

"So, do you think those bandits are going to find us?" Julie asked

"I don't know let's hope not!" Dan said.

"Ah!" Runo screamed.

"What's wrong Runo?" I asked

"There's a snake there!" she shouted pointing to the ground.

"It's just a vine." I said picking it up.

"Sorry, I hate Ahhh!" Runo shouted.

"We know it looks like one." Julie said.

"No! Ahhh!" Runo shouted pointing behind us. We turned to see three d=bandits charging our way.

"Ahhhh! We've been found! Run!" Dan shouted, then all of us ran, Runo, Julie, and Marucho hopped on Tigrerra and ran to the left of the forest, while Dan, Shun and I ran the right of the forest.

"How did they find us!" Dan shouted.

"Seeing the news that they are great hunters not a big surprise to me!" Shun said "Stay silent or they'll find us." Shun whispered.

"Ok!" we both said quietly.

Then out of nowhere three ropes popped out and tied us up.

"What the!" I shouted.

"Thought you could get away from us?" one said "Think again."

Then we saw one bandit holding the three ropes tied around us. We tried to run, but the rope kept pulling us in.

Then we were led to the boat, where we saw Runo and them tied up too.

"Come on, the boss wants to talk to you guys." The bandit said

'Oh boy' I thought.

Once we got on the boat, they threw us to the ground.

"Ow!" Dan shouted "Mind being a bit less rude."

"Shut up Dan!" Runo shouted, then we were approached by a tall and dark man.

"So are these the people who think they can escape me, well think again, if you escape from me, it makes me wnat to kill you more." He said. His voice was very deep and scary.

"Men take them to the dungeon!" he ordered.

Then the men picked us up and locked us in the dungeon, Tigrerra was in another one next to ours.

"Stay alive while you can." The leader said then shut the dungeon door.

We all sat there not knowing what to do.

"This is really bad." Dan said

"You think!" Shun shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Julie and Runo cried.

"I hope everything will turn out ok." Marucho hoped.

I just sat at the edge on the cell rubbing Tigrerra nose.

"Well be ok right?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She said.

"You can talk too huh?" I said

"Yep." She said.

I looked out the window, watching us sail over the seas, I wonder if we'll get out of this one. Then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as did everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Island of the Bandits

Alice P.O.V

I woke up, with the sun shining in my face. I sat up and saw everyone still sleeping, I leaned on the wall thinking about my family, I hope they weren't worried about me. Then Runo woke up.

"Alice." She whispered.

"Yes." I replied.

She walked towards me then sat down beside me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that..what are we going to do know?" she asked

"Well, I'm not sure." I replied. "I can't think of anything."

"You know if we reached the island of the bandits we're doomed." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there is no escape there, we'll all either be killed or trapped there forever." She replied.

"Don't worry, nothings impossible." I told her.

She smiled. "Yeah."

Then we heard the ship reach land. I crawled to the window and noticed the sun was gone.

"Where did the sun go?" I asked Runo.

"On the bandits island there is no light but eternal darkness." She told me.

"Oh boy." I said.

Then the bandit leader walked in, which woke everyone up. He opened the cage, and tied us all with changes, and pulled us out like dogs, then he lead us outside. When we exited the ship and walked on shore, the people there all looked frightened to see us.

"Why do they all looked so scared?" I asked.

"Probably because they barely see humans like us." Shun said.

"Keep walking!" the bandits shouted at us.

Soon they lead us to a small cabin in the woods, they opened the door and threw us in and untied the changes around us.

"Stay in here, while we're gone." He shouted then closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Julie asked

"How should I know!" Dan shouted

"Are we prisoners or not?" Marucho asked.

"Not sure, but this cabin is just like a small home, it has rooms furniture and food." Shun said walking around, "But no windows and the walls are steel."

"So this like a home you never leave." I said

"Look our stuff!" Marucho pointed put in the corner of the room.

We all ran to our bags and everything was still there!

"They didn't take anything." Runo said.

"Yeah, are they really what they say they are horrible people that steal stuff then kill us." I asked.

"This is strange." Dan said. "Could all those stories be a lie?"

Then the door opened, the bandit leader was standing there, "Get out you can spend the rest of the day out, but be back by 8:00 or I'll hunt you down!" he said.

"Sure, thing." I said walking outside with the rest of my friends.

We walked by the trees and finally reached civilization, but when we got there the houses were all torn and brunt.

People were on the streets with ripped clothes. We walked pass them, people stared at us with strange faces.

As we walked on a small kid came to me and pulled on my jacket.

"Is something the matter?" I asked kneeling down, but he didn't say a thing. He just showed me his hands. I looked at them they were bleeding and had so many scars on them.

"Oh dear, let me fix that." I said pulling out bandages from my pocket and bandaged his small hands. After I finished I told him to be more careful, he nodded then placed something in my hand. I opened my fist to see a string with a rock at the end.

"Thank you." I said, the little boy smiled and ran back to his home.

"What did he give you?" Shun asked

"A rock with a sting on it." I said showing it to him.

"A crystal rock?" he asked

"No just a rock you pick up on the ground, I think he made it." I said.

"Just throw it away, it not something valuable." Shun said.

"No! He gave it to me so I have to keep it!" I shouted "Why would you ever throw someone's gift away!"

"Fine keep that piece of junk then." Shun said walking away.

'What's wrong with him?' I thought then I walked on, soon 8:00 came and we were back in our prison house.

"I'm so hungry!" Dan complained

"Shut-up Dan we all are!" Runo shouted

"I have something in my bag we can eat." I said. "I brought it from my house."

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"Ta-da some potato chips cheese flavour!" I shouted "I also have some chocolate flavour cookies. Want some?" I asked.

"Sure!" Dan said opening the bag of chips, and taking a bite.

"Yum!" he shouted eating more.

"Hey Dan don't hog all the food!" Julie shouted.

"Give me some!" Runo shouted trying to grab the bag too.

"Leave some for me!" Marucho shouted trying to grabbing the bag.

"Are they always like this?" I laughed.

"You get use to it." Shun said sipping his water.

"Want one." I said handing him a cookie.

"I'll eat it to survive." He said taking the cookie and biting it.

"It's not bad." He said taking another one.

Then suddenly the whole house shook.

"What's happening?" Runo asked.

"I don't know!" Julie asked. "Earthquake!"

Then we heard a shriek!

"Does and earthquake here shriek?" I asked

"It shouldn't." Shun said

Then I quickly got up and opened the door, there I saw a huge bird or monster, I couldn't tell.

Then it fell towards us and charged at me.

"Duck!" Shun shouted pushing me to the ground, then the bird stopped and shrieked again it looked me in the eye then fell into the forest, and everything was calm.

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"I don't know!" Marucho shouted.

Then the bandit leader ran in.

"Are you kids ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shun said standing up.

"That creature comes every night looking for a snack, be careful, lots of people have been hurt because of him." The bandit leader said.

"What?" I asked standing up, but it's shriek wasn't mad it was something else something I can't explain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Bandits True Hearts

"A Mr. Bandit leader can you tell me more about that creature?" I asked

"I guess so, long ago when the first bandits lived, they discovered an island, they explored the island then decided to make civilization here, everything was going great until, that creature came. One night it terrorized the village and destroyed houses and everything people were injured people were killed. So we decided to kill it the beast but it was too strong for us to handle, and still after all these years it's being terrorizing the people here and very soon our sun disappeared as well." The bandit said.

"But that doesn't make sense why you being stealing people's stuff and killing them after." Shun said

"You see after the island was terrorized, people started to ignore us, thinking we were horrible people and dirty people with no good, but the monster destroyed more and more of our crops each day we had no choice but to steal, but we never killed the people." The bandit said.

"I think the people said that to scare people that the bandits were horrible people so no one would get close to them." I said

"But why did you kidnap us?" Runo said.

"You guys were children, special children each one from an different realm, we thought you could help us." He said

"You could have just asked then kidnapping us and making it sound like we were prisoners." Julie said

"Yes, sorry us bandits were in a hurry, we knew you guy's wouldn't want come so we had to do it by force." He said

"Ok, we'll help, but promise us a few things." I said

"Anything." He pleased

"One you'll let us go after and start trading instead of stealing, then you'll get along with everyone." I said

"Ok." The bandit leader replied

"Ok then let's roll out we got a creature to slay." Dan shouted

"Yeah!" we all shouted.

"We'll attack at night again in the mean time let's prepare!" Marucho suggested

"Ok!" we all replied.

Soon night fall came.

All of us were hiding and ready for an attack.

Marucho was with the bandit leader ready to drop the net.

Runo, Julie, Dan, Shun, and I were ready to take down the creature.

"Keep your eye's pealed guy's." Dan warned.

"We know." Runo said.

In moments time the creature appeared.

And Dan was the first to attack "Fire tornado!"

"Spark of light!" Runo shouted aiming an light orb at the creature.

"Grand Down!" Julie shouted hitting the ground creating an earthquake.

"Winds of fury!" Shun shouted creating an tornado.

This made the creature weaken.

"Alice now!" Runo shouted

"Ok." I said and loaded my arrow. "Crimson Arrow!" I shouted letting go of the arrow, the arrow turned it a spark of light and hit the monster dead on.

"Nice!" Dan shouted.

The creature fell to the ground,

"Drop the net!" Marucho ordered.

The bandit did what was told.

"We got it! Thanks kids." The bandit said, but they spoke too soon.

The monster was breaking free, once it did it flew to the air and cried again.

'There's that cry again, what wrong with it?' I wondered

Then it swooped down and attacked my friends "Guy's" I shouted then it flew towards me and with its claws it grabbed me and began to fly away. "Ahh! Put me down!" cried, put I was already far from where everyone was.

Runo P.O.V

"Alice!" I shouted

"Darn it got Alice." Shun shouted

"Let's get it!" Dan said

"Agreed." Julie and I said

"Wait for me!" Marucho called, but just as we were about to set off the bandit leader stopped us.

"Let us through!" Dan shouted.

"Calm down right now, rest and plan the attack if you go now hurt and clueless about what to do your going to be beaten." The bandit leader said. "I understand how you feel, but you kids need to rest."

We all took a deep breath and nodded and headed back for camp.

As we walked to the camp, Julie spoke up, "Do you think she's going to be ok?"

"She's the one, she'll survive that thing." Dan said

"Yeah, your right." Julie said happily.

We all lay in our beds asleep, but the only thing in my mind is Alice, I hope she'd ok, I think everyone was hoping the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The True heart of the monster

Alice P.O.V

"Put me down!" I commanded struggling.

Then the bird flew downwards and put me down slowly.

Then it fell right beside me and closed its eye.

"What the heck?" I asked myself, I looked at the creature more, that's when I realized, it wasn't a any type of bird, it was a bakugan, it kind of looked like an raven and it had long legs, that's when I noticed a wound on it.

"It's hurt, it's got a wound and other scratches on it." I said touching it's feather, then it awoke.

"Ahh!" I shouted falling back.

"What are you?" it said. "Are you the one who was suppose to bring peace to us bakugan and humans, yet you fight us."

"I had to you were destroying homes of that village I had to protect the people there." I said. "Why are you destroying homes there the people there just wanted to live in peace there why are you doing this they haven't done anything to you!"

The bakugan looked down, then spoke again, "I was angry! I had a friend, but she passed away, there was something important to our bound in that village, I spent days searching, but couldn't find it."

"And you destroyed homes just to find it." I said.

"Yes, because this island was once a light world because that piece of our bound is missing the sun will never shine again. My friend has became a sprit on this island, the only way to see her is the to put the bound piece on that slate, so the light will shine again and I can see her again."

I hesitated I didn't know what to say. This bakugan only wanted to see his friend.

"But what about the missing villagers, they said you took?" I asked.

"I didn't take any villagers they try to escape this island but with all the darkness, their boat sink." The bakugan said.

I leaned forwards to the bakugan and began to pull the arrow out his foot, once I got it out I wrapped leaves around the wound and tied it together with a strong vine. Then I got up and started walking.

"What are you doing?" it asked.

"I'm finding something for us to eat, since I'm far from the village, I might as well stay here for awhile." Then I walked on.

Shun P.O.V

I woke up before dawn and snuck outside, I packed only my weapons and some food, and head off to find Alice, I flew through the wood but found nothing, then I heard something move through the buses I pulled out my sword and prepared to strike, until I noticed it was Alice running through. I followed her as she approached her destination, I saw a bakugan laying on the ground, it was what you called a Ravenoid a Haos Ravenoid. I jumped out of my hiding spot and yelled, "Alice, get away from it!" as I pushed her behind me.

"Shun! What are you doing I'm healing this thing!" she shouted pushing me away and walking to the bakugan.

"Alice that bakugan is the one terrorizing the town, we have to get rid of it!" I shouted at her.

"No it's a innocent bakugan that doing something from the bottom of it's heart!" she shouted back.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

(Skip Explanation)

"What?" I asked her.

"This bakugan just wants to see his friend, we have to find that bound piece between them." I said.

I stared at the bakugan, but I agreed with her.

"So what is this bound piece?" I asked the Ravenoid.

"It's a rock with a drawing of a spark on." He replied.

"A rock with a spark on it." Alice said in confusion.

"Anyway let's find go find it." I said.

"How we are miles away from the village, how will we get there fast enough?" Alice asked.

Then I reached out my hand. "Take my hand, we'll fly there with my wind power."

She took my hand and nodded.

Then we flew off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The Bound Piece

Alice P.O.V

We flew over trees and finally reached the village to the little house we were living in. We landed quietly and gently on the ground.

"Come on. Let's go find the bound piece." Shun whispered

"Ok." I replied, we were about to head off until.

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted, we turned around to see Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Julie.

"Hi, guy's." I said nervously.

"Don't you 2 think you can run off and save this town all by yourself." Runo said.

"We're helping too." Marucho said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course." They all replied

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Come on now, we have to find that rock and now!" Shun said.

Then we began our search, Dan and Runo searched in the forest. Julie and Marucho searched the town, Shun and I searched other half of the forest, but we all found nothing. Julie even used her earth power to bring all the rocks in town to her, but none of them had a spark on them.

"This is hopeless!" Runo complained sinking to her knees.

"We searched everywhere, but no spark rock!" Dan shouted.

Then I remembered something, I pulled out the gift the little boy gave me, I started at the rock as a brushed some dust off it, a spark appeared on the stone.

"I found it!" I shouted happily.

Then we quickly flew there with Shun's wind power and landed where we last saw the Ravenoid.

"Ravenoid I found the stone what do I do now?" I asked.

"You head in that cave and place the stone on the plate." He said.

I quickly ran into the cave, but I noticed my friends couldn't get through.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We can't get past." Runo shouted.

"Only the person with the stone can enter." The Ravenoid said.

"I'll be right back." I told my friends, then I ran further in the cave.

I ran and Ran until I saw a plate.

"There it is!" I shouted, but I stopped when I hit a force field.

"What I can't get past!" I shouted.

"Don't come... Don't come..." a voice whispered. "Leave!" then I felt a force push me back.

'What's going on?' I wondered

"Ravenoid...where are you?" it continued.

'It must be Ravenoid's friend.' I thought.

I walked to the forc field trying to surpass the force.

"Ravenoids friend, please listen to me, I came to give you the bound piece!" I shouted.

I continued to walk to the force field, the force continued to push me back, "Please just look in my hand." I said holding out the stone. Soon the force stopped and the force field disappeared. I dropped to my knees panting, but got up quickly and ran to the plate, I tried to place the stone on it, but it was too high up, until I felt someone giving me a little boost up, then I reached up and placed it on.

"There!" I shouted soon a bright light came and then I saw nothing.

Shun P.O.V

We continued to wait for Alice, but she didn't come back out, until a huge light came from inside and a beautiful butterfly creature appeared, with Alice riding on it. Then it fell towards us. It landed softly on the ground, thenAlice hopped off.

"Hey, guy's!" she said.

"You did!" Runo shouted.

"Thank you.." Ravenoid said then he walked to his friend.

"I think it's time." He said to her.

"Yes." She replied.

Then they both turned to us and said "Thank you, if you want to find the Haos stone find the guardian of the Haos stone." Then they both faded away with the light.

We could hear the sound of the villagers laughing.

"The sun has returned!" people shouted, "Our Haos powers have returned."

We all smiled at each other feeling proud of what we did.

(After a while)

"So it was just a Ravenoid and a Monarus wanting to see each other." The bandit leader said.

"Yeah, guess you couldn't tell because of the darkness you were in." Marucho said.

"I see, you know there's always been a legend on this island that two sprits project it, but not with brutal strength but kindness and friendship." The bandit leader said, looking towards the mountains. "I believe that was them."

"Maybe so." Dan said.

"Excuse me Mr. Bandit leader?" I asked

"I'm not bandit leader anymore, I'm Haos tribe leader now!" he said smiling at us.

"Ok, Haos leader, you wouldn't mind if you give us a ride back to where we were, we are on a mission, and we need to finish it as soon as possible." I said

"With pleasure." He said happily.

Then we boarded the ship and sailed onwards.

I sat at the end of the boat, looking towards the island, then I noticed to figures standing within the forest watching us, I smiled and waved good-bye, to the villagers and the guardian sprits: Monarus and Ravenoid.

(I'm sorry for not updating, I had a lot of school work, well here's the new chapter)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

Love with tears

Alice P.O.V

"Thank you!" we called waving goodbye to the Haos leader. Then we continued on our mission. We continued to walk until Dan spoke up.

"I'm hungry!" he shouted.

"Just grab some food in the bag." Shun told him. Dan reached into the bag "There's nothing!" he shouted.

"What that can't be." Runo said hopping off Towa-chan, but it was true Dan showed us the empty bag.

"This is a problem." I said.

"Without food, we might be in trouble." Marucho mentioned.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Julie asked.

"We could try getting to this town." Shun pointed out in the map.

"That's not that far from where we are." I said looking at the map.

"Then let's go!" Dan shouted, running ahead.

"Geez! That guy!" Runo shouted, but we all ran after him, until we noticed a small town ahead.

"There it is." Julie pointed out.

"Food!" Dan shouted running faster.

"Oy! Dan." Shun said.

We followed Dan into the streets and saw him sitting down eating a sandwich.

"Geez." Runo said again.

I laughed, then we heard a conversation from 2 girls beside us.

"Are you going to the house today?" one of them said.

"Yeah, the others are going too, let's go." The other one said.

"What so special about that house?" Shun said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you guys want to check it out!" Runo asked.

"I don't think it will hurt?" I said.

"Let's go." Julie said, then the three of us ran off.

Dan P.O.V

"Let's go too you guys!" I told Shun and Marucho.

Alice P.O.V

We followed the two girls and arrived at a very old looking house. The two girls began to walk in but ran right out in a second.

"Let's wait for the others." One said

"Agreed!" the other one said.

"Wonder what' wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing let's go in." Runo said, then we all walked in.

We walked in looking around.

"This is pretty old house." Dan mentioned.

Then we headed upstairs, while we were up there I walked into a room, with a picture frame of two people, with a girl and a boy.

"Looks like an old photo." Shun said walking beside me.

"I know I wonder who they are?" I asked, then we all froze.

"Did you hear something?" Runo asked in a scared tone.

"Yeah." We all said, then an old lady appeared by the door.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" we all screamed

"A ghost!" Dan screamed hiding behind Shun.

"My, My I didn't mean to scare you." The old said.

"Huh" we said looking at her.

(Later, at the old lady's house)

"Sorry." We apologized.

"No need to be sorry, I thought I heard noises so I came up here." The old lady said in a kind tone.

"So you come that house everyday to do what?" Marucho asked.

"To remember some people." She said sadly.

"Who?" Julie asked.

"You see, that house has a lovers story behind it. 4 years ago, that house belonged to a girl named Mizuki and she loved a boy named Ichi. They both loved each other with all their hearts, but everyone was not sure that there love will last due their families differences, but that did not stop those 2 from seeing each other, they always had a secret door to sneak out and hanged out by the ocean on a small boat, they loved each other no matter what people said." The old lady said.

"That's so sweet." Julie said.

"But one day, the girls mom, got sick and died shortly, Mizuki was devastated. The people thought it was the her fault, because the mom might have thought her daughter was going away, so in order to protect the girl, the boy left her and went away with his parents for a trip. The girl was alone, she went on boat rides alone staring in the ocean water, all alone. One day she decided to write a letter along with a song for her beloved Ichi, but one day as she along the ocean, she tripped and flew in the ocean water and drowned." The old lady said sadly.

We all gasped.

"Go on." Dan said.

"The boy hearing about her death, after coming back from the trip, was in shock. The boy was never the same that day, his bright smile disappeared. One day as he was riding the boat alone, a strong wave came and blew the ship over, and the boy also was never seen again." The old lady said "The girls house still remains there to remember them, but the people now these days think that house is a toy, they see it as a haunted house. Even now, the letter and song she wrote for him was never delivered to him. People couldn't bury them since they drowned to death, they couldn't rest in peace. Today the people who remember the story of them is called the Love with tears."

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. All the guy's looked down, Runo and Julie were just crying like crazy Towa-chan was crying in Runo's arms.

"Bye, thank." We waved to the old lady.

"Wow, what a story." Dan said sadly.

"I know." Marucho said, then I stopped walking,

"Guy's let's go back to the house, and try to find the letter and throw it in the ocean for them, since they are both beneath the sea right now!" I shouted.

"Yeah." Julie said.

"Let's do it." Runo said, hen all ran to the house.

When we got in, we walked right in. There was also other people in there.

"These people who are here for no reason make me sick!" Runo shouted.

"Now let's find that letter!" I said.

We all walked around the house but found nothing.

"There's nothing here!" Runo shouted, just then a group of people ran towards us screaming. We all try not to get trembled over, but then I felt myself falling backwards, then pitch black.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Shun P.O.V

"Alice." I asked, "You ok? I heard you scream," but she wasn't there.

"Alice?" I asked again. "Where did she go?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Kiss under the Moonlight

Alice P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying in a grass field, I quickly sat up.

"Where am I" I asked. "How did I get here?"

Then I heard water rushing, I stood up and followed the noise, it led me to the ocean.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" I shouted. "This must have been the ocean that was mentioned in the story."

"That might have been how the two lovers snuck out, I did remember falling back and hitting a switch, and then I ended up here." I said to myself. "I really feel bad for them."

"I'd better find that letter, and it might be here somewhere." I said and began looking.

Shun P.O.V

"Where did she go?" I asked myself "She was just here."

Alice P.O.V

I looked around the hole place but found nothing. "Uh! Where is it?" I shouted, then I heard a small flapping sound, then I noticed a piece of paper stuck at the top of a small tower in the garden. "That might be it, but it's so high up." I said. I stood for a while, "I got it!" I said. I saw the tower bricks had some sticking out, I'll use them to climb to the top. Then I started climbing, a grabbed 1 brick after another, then 1 of the bricks I was stepping on fell off. "Whoa!" I shouted grabbing on tight to the brick I was holding. " A simple wind boost would be easier, where's Shun where you need him!" I complained.

Shun P.O.V

"Achoo!" I sneezed. "You ok, buddy you getting a cold." Dan asked. "No, I'm fine." I said. I think someone was talking about me behind my back.

Alice P.O.V

"Almost got it!" I said reaching for the piece of paper, "Almost!" I shouted, then I got it. "Yes!" I shouted, but then the brick slid off and I went tumbling down landing in a bush. "Ow!" I shouted. "At least I got the letter.." I said until I noticed in was a piece of paper with a few words on it. Then I began to read it, "Faithfully? That's the song's name!" Alice shouted. "How does it go:

Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh Boy  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully...

I could a tear roll down my cheek.

Shun P.O.V

"That voice." I said wondering where it came from. "Hey, Shun, we're going to find a place to camp out, you coming?" Dan asked. "No thanks, I'll gonna keep looking for the letter." I said "Ok, suit yourself, come back with Alice ok?" Dan said then he walked off. Then I walked around the house a little more, but no sign of the letter of Alice anywhere. "Geez, where is she?" I said leaning on the wall, suddenly I felt myself hit a switch, then I started rolling backwards. "Whoa!" I screamed.

Alice P.O.V

"I found the song, but where's the letter?" I wondered, then I heard a scream and felt something land with a loud thud!

I walked over to the sound and spotted Shun.

"Shun!" I shouted running to him.

"Ow." He said rubbing his head, then he looked up and saw me.

"Alice, where have you been!" he shouted, standing up.

"Here." I said. "Looks like you hit the switch too, huh?" I asked.

"Seems like it." He said, then looked at the piece of paper I was holding on to.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The song." I said, showing him.

"Oh, no sign of the letter?" Shun asked.

"No." I said.

"Where could it be?" he asked.

Then we heard a small rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Shun shouted pulling out his sword and pushing me behind him. We waited for an answer, but no response, until a glowing blue girl walked out.

"A ghost?" Shun asked.

"Seems like it." I said. The girl had long black hair tied into a ponytail, she was humming a soft melody much like the song the girl Mizuki wrote, she continued to walked then she faced the sea, "Ichi..." she whispered in a very small tone, then it hit me, "That's Mizuki!" I shouted "What!" Shun shouted, as she disappeared a letter floated down and landed swiftly in the grass.

"It's the letter!" I shouted running to it, and picking it up, then I looked up towards the sea and noticed a small boat with a guy sitting on it, he had short brown hair. He's just sitting there like a zombie. Then I stood there for a second, was Mizuki trying to tell me something, then I realized her message. I quickly took off my sweater and dived in the water, "Alice!" Shun shouted, I tried to swim to the boat, but it wasn't easy, the tides were strong. Suddenly a wave appeared before me and overcame me. I felt me myself sinking until I felt a hand reached down and pull me up, as I reached the surface coughing, I felt myself in someone's arms, I slowly turned the other way to see Shun. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I nodded, blushing a bit, then he swam towards the shore and placed me on the grass. I was still coughing from that wave, "Idiot don't do anything stupid." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, "But the letter!" I said, "Forget it he waves are too strong, you can't swim there." He advised me, "I'm not giving up on Mizuki and Ichi!" I said looking straight into his eyes. He stared at my for a while then threw a jacket on top of me.

"Shun?" I asked.

"Wait here, I'll swim there." He said then jumped into the water.

"Shun!" I shouted watching him swim there, he was trying so hard not to get washed up by the waves.

Shun P.O.V

I swam continued to swim towards the boat, the guy was still there, sitting on the boat, I continue to swim until I reached the boat.

"Here!" I said handing him the letter, I could feel him take it and place it near his heart as the letter fades the girl appears right infront of him.

"Whoa!" I said swimming back.

Alice P.O.V

"Shun! You ok?" I asked helping him out of the water.

"I'm fine." He said. Then the ghosts approached us.

"Thank you." Mizuki said.

"For helping us, we are truly thankful to you guys." Ichi said.

"No problem!" I said standing up.

"No sweat." Shun said.

"There's a little favour we have to ask you guys." Mizuki said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to touch I chi one last time before we go to heaven, to do that we need to use you guy's as she went inside me.

'What is going on?' I thought

No P.O.V

'What is this my heart is beating like crazy.' Alice thought, as her body moved to face Shun.

'What is this my heart is racing like a horse race, what wrong with me,' as I turned towards Alice.

"Mizuki." Shun said,(but Ichi is saying that.)

"Ichi, I love you." Alice said(but really Mizuki)

'What am I saying' Alice thought!

Then Shun placed both his hands on her shoulders, and stared right into her eyes. 'what am I doing' Shun thought.

Then they moved closer by every second, 'No! Are they going to use us to' Alice and Shun both thought. 'KISS!'

Alice and Shun tried pulling away but nothing worked, Mizuki and Ichi has taken over them. Then their lips finally met.

Then Alice lost her feeling of pulling away and closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, so did Shun, then the ghosts disappeared from their bodies and faded away under the moon.

Dan P.O.V

"Where are those two!" I shouted, then I saw them approach where we were, but something was odd, they were both really red.

"Hey guy's you ok?" Runo asked.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Alice said, crawling in the tent.

"Same here." Shun said laying down by a tree.

Alice P.O.V

I lay in my sleeping bag. Blushing like crazy. Then I placed my fingers on my lips, was that my first KISS!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Wasn't a kiss?

Alice P.O.V

We continue the next morning on our mission, ever since that night, I bee having trouble looking at Shun all morning. Every time I see him I turn away and clutched onto my necklace.

"Alice, you ok?" Runo asked riding on Towa-chan.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling.

"What about you Shun, your acting strange too." Marucho asked.

"It's nothing." He said and walked a little faster.

Dan P.O.V

Those 2 have been acting strange ever since that night, it's best if I don't ask right now, Shun doesn't seem to be to happy about it, I'll ask later.

Then I saw an orb, flying towards Alice.

"Alice!" I shouted, running towards her and pushed her over, right before it hit her.

Boom! As it hit the tree behind us.

"You ok?" I asked looking at her, with my hand on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, leaning on a tree.

Then I helped her up.

"Good reflexes, thank you!" she said.

"No problem." I said, rubbing my head.

Alice P.O.V

"Whoa, smooth move Dan." Runo teased. (Runo doesn't have feelings for Dan yet, either does Dan for Runo)

"Runo!" Dan shouted.

We all laughed, but Shun stared at us, then continue walking, before I knew it, my frown was back.

Then we continued walking, until Shun stopped us.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Something's coming." He said.

We stood quietly, for a while until the ground started to shake as a worm like creature pops out.

"Wormquake!" Julie shouted, as we all ran.

We ran and ran and ran into a forest, until I stopped to take a breath, I noticed I was left alone.

'Oh no, I got separated! Again!' I thought, I could hear the wormquake coming towards me.

I pulled out my arrow and prepared to fire, until I heard something.

"Beware of the masked man..." it said.

"Who there?" I asked looking around until I realized it was the wormquake talking to me.

"The masked man.." the worm spoke.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is..." but before the worm could finish, a voice came by.

"Alice!" my friends shouted. The worm quickly ran away, because it got scared.

"Wait!" I shouted, but it was gone, I then quickly ran to join up with my friends.

(Night Fall)

We sat around a fire eating our dinner, for some reason I wasn't hungry.

After dinner, we all went to sleep, except me.

I snuck out and lay underneath the stars. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and what the bakugan told me then, someone lay down beside me. I turned my head to see Shun!

"Shun!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "Your acting strange."

"Strange, well excuse me for freaking out about the kkkiiissss..." I stuttered.

"Oh, that don't worry, about it, it wasn't really a kiss, it was the ghosts." He said.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"The ghost kissed not us, after the ghost left our bodies, we had a bit of a memory link, which made us thought we kissed, but we didn't, ok, before our lips touched, the ghost came out and kissed each other, but it made us see we kissed. Because our mind was still kind of linked with theirs." Shun said. "So don't worry, we didn't kiss. I couldn't you until now, otherwise the others would be suspicious."

I blushed slightly and smiled, "Thanks." I said.

"It's nothing." Shun said turning away, turning a little red.

"Hehe." I laughed.

"How sweet." Someone said, which made us flinch as we stood up.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I'm a man with a mask, 'one'." He said in a sly voice.

Then someone landed, infront of us. He wore purple pants, a black shirt, white coat, he had blonde hair, and was wearing an awkward looking mask!

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"Forget me already, Shun. I'm from the Darkus realm, the most powerful warrior there." He said, then he grabbed something out of his pocket spun it, then it turned into a long sword, that kind of looked liked Shun's sword. I turned to Shun to see his shocked face.

"Remember me now?" he asked.

"Shun?" I asked him, suddenly I saw anger in his eyes.

"Masquerade..." He whispered between his teeth.

"Masquerade?" I asked him.

"Ni-san(big brother)." He said angrily, pulling out his sword.

'Shun's big brother?' I thought in terror, seeing his eyes. They were like the eyes of a wolf, hunting under the moon.

Then Shun raised his sword, as did his brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Feud between brothers

Alice P.O.V

'Are they going to battle?' I thought 'but they're brothers.' Then I all of a sudden remembered Kaito.

Just then, Shun leaped into the air and tried to slash his sword down at his brother, but his brother jumped away.

"Spiral wind fury!" Shun shouted.

"Dark Caber!" he shouted, back, the two attacks made a huge explosion.

"Shun stop!" I shouted hiding behind a tree, but it's as if he didn't even hear me.

The both of them landed on the ground and started sword fighting.

"Shun!" I shouted running towards him.

"Don't come!" he shouted.

I flinched back.

"This is between me and him." He said. They continued to fight.

"You've gotten stronger, little brother." Masquerade said.

"Don't call me your little brother!" Shun shouted furiously, swinging his sword again, but it missed.

"Missed." Masquerade teased, "Dark Caber!" he shouted, pointing it at Shun. With 1 hit Shun came flying out and hit against a tree.

"Shun!" I shouted, but he stood right back up and charged again, but was just defeated again but this time crashed into a rock, but he didn't give-up he kept attacking, but kept failing. Until he managed to slash part of Masquerades shirt off.

"Nice try." Masquerade said. "But not good enough, Death Trident!" he shouted. As a huge super nova appeared around his sword and fired it at Shun, it hit him dead on!

"Shun!" I shouted.

Dan P.O.V

"Shun?" I asked "Where did he go?"

Then I heard a distance explosion, I knew that attack anywhere I see it, I ran towards it the sound.

'Don't tell he he's fighting...'

Shun P.O.V

I was on the ground everywhere around my body hurt. My arm was sore, my chest was in pain, I have injuries all over me, they were all bleeding.

I heard my brother walk up to me.

"Weak as you once were little brother." He said.

"Don't call me that Masquerade!" I shouted trying to stand up but I fell right back, panting. My brother was about to strike again, until an arrow shot at his an scratched part of his cheek

"Get away him!" Alice shouted, holding her bow.

"Alice get away he's too strong for you to handle." I told her, but she didn't move, but loaded another bow.

Masquerade wiped the blood off him and placed his sword away and started disappearing.

"I'll leave for now, but remember that attack that almost hit you today was no accident." He said then disappeared.

"He's gone." She said.

Alice P.O.V

"You I thought I told not to interfere..." Shun said but just collapsed on the ground.

"Shun!" I shouted and kneeled beside him. "Are you ok? Hey Shun!" I panicked.

(The next day, Sunset)

"Shun awake yet?" I asked, Dan.

"No not yet." He told me.

"Luckily you came, otherwise I could never have carried when back to the camp site." I thanked Dan.

"No problem." He said, but then looked down.

"Dan?" I asked.

"The guy who attacked him was his brother you know." He told me.

"I know." I said.

"That guy's real name is Kazami Sasuke, but he changed when he moved to Darkus." Dan said.

"What really happened between Shun and Sasuke-kun." I asked.

"You mean Masquerade, that guy is horrible, probably the most horrible brother in the world." Dan said angrily. "But, it's best if you wait for Shun to tell you, it's best that way." Dan said calming his tone. "I was there when everything happened, since Shun and I were childhood friends."

"I see." I said.

"Shun is awake!" Runo shouted.

"Really." I said.

We ran into the tent to him with his eyes open lying on the bed.

"Shun, you ok man?" Dan asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"I'll go get him some water." Dan said. "Alice mind keeping an eye on him?" he asked me.

"Of course." I said then he left.

"You know the truth now right? About Masquerade." He told me.

"I don't know everything yet, but I know his true name." I said.

"I see." He said looking away

'Maybe I shouldn't ask what happened before he really seems like he hates him' I thought

Shun sat up and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said lying back down.

'Geez!' I thought.

"Shun?" I asked, but he was asleep.

'He looks pretty tired, that battle wiped him out.' I thought.

I walked outside and sat under a tree staring at the sunset. I stared at my necklace.

"Kaito." I said sadly. "Why do they hate each other it doesn't make sense. Brothers should support each other right?"

"You love your brother a lot don't you?" someone said.

"Huh?" I said turning around, it was Dan!

"Dan." I said in a surprised voice.

He was behind the tree I was sitting, he came and sat next to me.

"Sunset is pretty isn't it." He said.

"Shun told me about your brother, sorry about what happened to him." He said

"It's ok." I said.

"I don't really have any brother or sisters, but I have a really like and care about." He said.

"Oh, who is it, a girl?" I teased.

"No, it's Shun." He said.

"Shun." I said

"Yeah, every since we were little he was the only one there for me. Whenever I felt upset Shun would be there for me and I be there for him, he's my brother to me or more than that." Dan said gently.

"You really care about him don't you." I said.

"I'm pretty sure, he thinks of you the same way." I said

"I guess." He said smiling.

"Sorry, I better check up on Shun now, don't sit out here for that long, come in once the sky gets darker." Dan said walking away.

Dan's nice, but something else was bothering me. What Sasuke said The attack that almost hit you today was no accident.

"What did he mean?" I asked myself.

(From far away)

A person standing holding a sword faced to a wall with red eyes.

"You didn't destroy her?" it said.

"Not yet, but I will." The human said.

"I'm sure she is the one yet, put a test on her, I don't care how you do it, I need to know if she is the one." It continued.

The man bowed down. "As you wish Master Naga."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

My little brother and I

Alice P.O.V

We continued our mission once Shun got better, but he road on Towa-chan as we are traveling today.

"You feeling any better?" I asked him.

""I'll be fine." He told me.

"Just don' force yourself do anything stupid ok?" Dan told him.

"I know." He said.

"Well were here." Runo said pointing at the kingdom below.

"Whoa! This is the Haos kingdom." I sad.

"Yep, while we collect some clues here, let's stay at my house." Runo said.

"You live here!" I shouted.

"In a small cottage." She said.

We followed her into the kingdom and into a small house.

"I home!" she shouted.

"Runo!" a man shouted and ran to hug her.

"Hi Dad!" she smiled.

"Runo!" a woman shouted running out of the kitchen hugging her too.

"Hey mom." She said.

'Runo's family is so nice, I kind of miss my family' I thought.

"Mom, Dad meet Alice she's the one that is going to save Vestroia." Runo said.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Misaki." I said

"Well young manners you have, you are always welcome here." Mrs Misaki said.

Runo took us to our rooms the boy's all shared one same with us girls.

After a while we searched around town for any clues to the stone, but found nothing. So we decided to call it a day and start tomorrow.

I lay wide awake in my bed, so I went outside and climbed on a tree and looked at the moon.

"Kaito..." I whispered.

(Flashback)

"Kaito!" I shouted. (she was 7)

"Alice." He said.

I sat on his lap and we both watched the moon.

"Kaito. Why is the moon so pretty? Is it because their a magical angel that lives there and always shine to make it pretty?" I asked.

"Maybe?" he said.

"Do you want to meet her, you love studying stars?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I already have a little angel." He said.

"Who?" I asked looking at him. "Someone at school, tell me." I laughed.

"It's you." He said.

"What?" I said.

"No matter what you will always be my little angel Alice." He said patting me on the head.

I laughed, "So I guess I'll become the angel on the moon and make Onichan happy." I said.

"Ok." He laughed.

(End of flashback)

"Even when I said weird things you never ever laughed at me." I whispered, "Kaito" I said clinging onto my necklace.

"You like sneaking out at night don't you?" someone said.

I turned around to see Runo.

"Runo." I said.

"I have a little brother you know." She said.

"Really!" I shouted.

"Yeah his name is Makoto." She said. "He somewhere far right now." She said. "But I know he's happy."

"That's good." I said

"Yeah." She answered.

"Well let's go to sleep now, we still got a mission. Yeah." I said

(Next Day)

"Still nothing, this doesn't make sense!" Dan shouted.

"The village did say to come here for clues but nothing." Shun said.

Runo P.O.V

We decided to split up and search, as I was searching, I heard a voice talking to me.

"Hey, you want to see your little brother right?" it said.

"What, who are you!" I shouted.

"My name is Julio, if you meet me at and old castle in the forest tonight at 7, you can see your brother again." He said. Then he disappeared.

"I meet you there for Makoto." I said.

(That night)

I snuck out, that night without telling the others. This sounds like a trap but I'll willing to take it, for Makoto I'll do anything!

I was about to go, but someone stopped me.

It was Alice.

"Runo where are you going?" she asked. "Are you going to meet that guy?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I shouted.

"I saw you talking to him earlier, for all we know it could be a trap." I warned her.

"Your brother is happy, why do you have to see him?" she asked.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"Runo, what going on?" she asked me.

"Nothing, you have to care about!" I shouted as I pulled out my sphere.

Alice P.O.V

"Runo, don't!" I shouted, trying to walk to her.

"Stay back!" she shouted and shot a 2 light orb at me, one missed but the other one hit me in the arm, I fell backwards, but didn't hit the ground, I found myself wrapped around someone's arms, protecting me as if.

"Shun." I said.

"Runo! What are doing?" he shouted at her.

"Go away!" She shouted then dashed off.

"Runo!" I shouted trying to go after her, but my arm hurt so much, I couldn't move.

"Alice, stay still." Shun told me in a worried tone.

"What happened!" everyone shouted running out of the house.

"Alice! What happened?" Dan asked.

"Runo went crazy she attacked Alice then ran off!" Shun shouted.

"Alice any idea why?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah why?" Julie shouted.

"Something for a her brother Makoto, but last night she told me he was happy in a faraway place, why would she want to go see him now!" I shouted.

"Wait, Makoto!" Mrs. Misaki shouted.

"Yeah." I said.

"How can Runo go see him?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Makoto died 6 years ago?" she said.

"What..." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

Earth, a place of peace of happiness.

Chapter 19

Smile Forever

Alice P.O.V

"What do you mean Makoto died?" I asked

"It was six years ago, when a clan of bakugan attacked this kingdom, Runo was battling to defend the kingdom with our warriors, when Runo heard her brother cry, she raced to him to get to him but she was too late, when she got there Makoto was dead. Runo was only 10 and Makoto was 9. Runo was devastated when he died, she wouldn't talk or eat for a week, but lock herself in her room. People town spread rumours' that she let her brother die, Runo couldn't stop crying until now she lives through that burden." Mrs Misaki finished.

'Poor Runo.' I thought. 'I know that feeling losing someone...'

"Let's go find her!" I shouted. "She said something about heading back to the city, hurry!" I shouted.

Everyone ran off but I slipped away and headed for the old castle.

'Sorry I lied, I have to deal with this.' I thought.

(Runo P.O.V)

I approached the castle and walked in.

"Julio are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here." He said standing on the porch of the castle.

"How can I bring Makoto back?" I asked.

"How?" he smiled.

Then the castle doors closed, that's when I realized this was a trap.

"You little!" I shouted, but before I could pull out my sphere, I was shot by a sword slash, it only hit me on the shoulder, but it hurt.

"Please there is no magic to bring back the dead, I was using you to find something out.

"Find something out!" I shouted.

Then I saw from behind him stood a dark figure,

"Naga..." I said.

More shots shot at me, I was even more injured, I fell back and hit the ground.

'Is this my end?' I thought. 'Sorry Alice I should have listened to you.' 'Makoto I'll be there soon.'

Then I heard the castle door open.

"Runo!" Alice shouted.

"Alice!" I shouted.

Alice P.O.V

I saw Runo hurt, I pulled out my arrow and shot it at the dark figure behind Julio, but it didn't affect him.

"What!" I shouted.

"How pathetic." He said.

Then I felt vines wrapped around me, and put me in air.

"Let me go!" I shouted trying to break free from the vines.

" Alice!" Runo shouted weakly.

"Looks like this human isn't really the one what a shame. Julio finish the blue hair girl." The dark figure commanded.

"No don't!" I shouted struggling form the vines.

I saw Julio point his sword at Runo and prepared to fire. "Bye-Bye." He said.

"No!" I shouted, then a huge glow came from me.

Shun P.O.V

We continued to run to the city back a huge came from behind, I turned around. "It's the old castle their there." I shouted and we all ran back.

'Alice.' I thought.

No P.O.V

Alice landed on the ground firmly, her arrow appeared back in her hand.

"Naga!" she shouted angrily, and shot the arrow, this time it hit him, but it did little damage.

'No way, it actually affected me this time' he thought.

"I won't forgive you for this ever!" she shouted and launched another bow.

"Julio let's go for now." Naga said, and they both disappeared.

Alice fell to her knees panting.

"Runo!" she shouted running to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Alice!" Shun shouted running in.

"Runo?" Alice asked reaching out a hand, but Runo slapped her helping hand.

"Why did you come! " she shouted. "I could have gone to where Makoto was why did you stop him!" she cried and swung her arms around Alice. "No I'm sorry, I just want Makoto back so much, I'm so lonely without him!" she cried.

Everyone felt her pain.

"Runo." Alice said stroking her head. "Makoto wouldn't want you to die for him, Makoto would want you to continue living a happy life and always smiling, you have to remember this Makoto never left you, he's still in your heart forever. And don't think your alone, I'll always be here and the others aren't going anywhere, Runo your surrounded by people who love you, Makoto is probably no he is smiling at you right now from heaven."

Runo looked up in the sky and image of Makoto appeared smiling and his sister "Always smile one- chan." He said.

"Yes, for you I'll always smile." She said hugging Alice tighter.

Then a light appeared in the sky it was an image of a mountain.

"It's the mirror cave!" Marucho shouted.

Then the image disappeared.

"Could the stone be there?" Julie asked.

"Only one way to find out we have to go there." Dan said.

(Next morning)

Runo P.O.V

We prepared for our journey to the mountain, Alice and Julie helped bandage my injuries, I was standing by Makoto graves, I placed flowers down.

"Makoto, I won't live with the burden anymore, I'll move on o a new future, with my friends." I said looking up in the sky.

"Runo, let's go!" Alice shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted running up the hill.


	21. Chapter 21

Mirror Cave

Alice P.O.V

We headed towards the mountain is it our biggest clue to the Haos stone.

"Well we're here." Marucho said pointing at the mountain.

We all a huge large mountain standing right infront of us.

"Whoa!" Dan shouted.

We walked in, it was dark.

"Why do they call it mirror mountain?" I asked.

Then the lights turned on and we were surrounded by mirrors.

"That's why?" Shun said.

"Who there?" someone said. Then a person appeared right infront of us.

"Nobody comes here unless they have to." She said.

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"I am Lars Lion." She said. "Now what are you doing here?"

"We're here to look for the Haos stone." Runo said.

"What makes you think it's here?" she asked.

"Please, we saw a image of this mountain when a fight was happening, we think it might be a clue." Marucho said.

"I'm the guardian of this mountain, I don't like people just coming here, not sure of what they are doing, but follow me, there might be a clue." She said.

"First of all who are you! What are you? How do we know you don't work for Naga!" Shun shouted.

"I can tell you this I do not work for Naga now follow me." She said.

We continued to follow her, then she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Runo asked.

"You travel on your own from now on." She said.

"EH!" we shouted.

Then the ground shook, then split and we all separated, then we saw walls come up.

"It's a maze!" Shun shouted.

Then we couldn't see the others anymore. This maze was strange the walls were all mirrors, different kinds of mirrors.

"Find the right exit, there you will find the clue to the Haos stone." We heard.

"What!" I shouted, but no reply.

Shun P.O.V

"Looks like we have to find our way out of this place." I said, touching the wall.

Alice P.O.V

I ran and ran but couldn't find the exit. I sat down to take a breather.

"This is tiring." I said.

I looked up and saw a mirror and saw my brother.

"Kaito." I said, and headed towards the mirror. Like I was hypnotised by it.

"Alice!" someone shouted. I snapped back to reality and turned around.

I saw Shun panting like crazy.

"Shun." I said, but I didn't realize I was at the edge of a cliff and accidently slipped off the edge.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, but I felt a hand grab mine.

"Shun." I said looking up.

"Hang on." He said and pulled me up.

"Be more careful this maze has a lot of tricks." Shun told me.

"Sure, thanks." I said, then I noticed something interesting. The mirror we were standing by didn't show Shun.

"Shun, why do you not show up in that mirror?" I asked. He looked back.

"Because I don't belong there." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"These mirrors are like worlds, if you do not show up in the mirror you don't belong in that world which means you can't fit in there, your an outsider." Shun said.

"That's mean, everyone belongs in any world, anyone can fit in." I said.

"You sure are weird, Vestroia isn't like earth, remember that let's get a move on if we want to find that clue." Shun said standing up and walking away.

We continued to walk until we bumped into the others. We were all safe and together, that's good, but we still had to find the clue, which led us to the exit, but surprising only I could get through, the rest of them just disappeared.

"Guy's!" I shouted. I looked around and saw Lars Lion infront of me.

"Where are my friends?" I asked, but she didn't answer, but shoot an arrow at me it missed luckly.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Battle me, Alice Gehavich for the Haos stone! I am the guardian of the Stone to get to it get past me." She said.

"What..." I hesitated.

Shun P.O.V

We were banging on the mirror shield keeping us for reaching Alice, she was about fight someone so dangerous, I had to help her.

"Alice don't fight!" Runo shouted.

Alice P.O.V

I saw something glowing behind Lars lion, it was a stone. Looks like I had to beat her o get to it.

"Bring it!" I shouted, appearing my arrow, but a blast already headed for me and hit me. I flew back and crashed into a rock.

"Ow." I said standing up.

"Light Arrow!" she shouted.

"Barrier shield!" I shouted, blocking the attack with my bow, but I couldn't hold it for long, the arrow broke through and hit me again.

"Ah!" I shouted landing on the ground. 'She sure is strong.' I thought.

I have to get the stone! I charged for it but arrows aimed at me again I jumped away and dodged a few of them, but some scratched me and made me fall but that didn't stop me from getting to the stone. Once I fell I climbed right back on my feet. I was only a meter away, but something caught me. I couldn't move at all.

"Best not to move." She told me. "These string you are caught between are razor sharp."

"Look up ahead." She said.

I looked it was a mirror, but I wasn't in it.

"That mirror shows Vestroia and you're not in it, you don't belong here why not go, you'll never fit in." She said.

"No." I whispered.

"What!" she shouted.

"I don't need to fit in, I just have to be myself! So far everyone has liked me just as me, I don't need to fit in, but be me!" I shouted. As I walked past the strings, they ripped some pieces of my clothes off, scratched me a bit, and the pony tail tied on my hair came down.

"What...is she?" Lars Lion whispered

No P.O.V

"What is she...?" Lars Lion said.

The mirror blocking Shun and them broke as they ran towards Alice.

Alice reached for the stone and got it, as a huge flash appeared.

Everyone shielded their eyes, when the glow stopped, Alice was standing up tall wearing a strange costume.

She wore a light yellow dress holding a staff and pretty shoes.

"What is couldn't be, did she combine with the stone to become the Light Knight?" Lars Lion shouted.

"Lars Lion!" Alice shouted, and aimed her staff at her, and launched an attack at her.

"Ah!" she screamed, and there was a huge light.

Her friends shielded their eyes again, when the attack was done, the Haos stone came out of Alice and landed in her hand as she landed on the ground.

" Alice!" her friends called running to her. Lars lion walked to her as well.

Her friends all smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You have proven yourself Alice, here." Lars Lion handed her something.

"It's a small slate to hold the stones!" Julie said.

Alice placed the Haos stone in, then looked Lars Lion.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"Now there is one more gift." She said. Then a 2 cards appeared in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked.

It's a teleporting card, you want to visit you home right?" Lars Lion said.

Alice P.O.V

I nodded to what she said.

"Just use this card and you can teleport back to the tree and go home, once you come back use the card again you will teleport right to where your friends are." She said.

"Why do I have two?" I asked.

"The other one is for your friends, they can teleport you to the tree to pick you up." She smiled.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Good luck Alice." She said rubbing my head. An then an image of my mom appeared in my head.

'Mom' I thought. Then she vanished.

"She's gone." Runo said.

"Guy's do you mind if I..a...I." I said.

"Go on." Dan said.

"Head home for a day or two, we'll wait." Shun said.

"You don't mind."I said.

"Not at all." They all said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Then I teleported to the tree.

I stood in front of the tree took a deep breath and jumped through.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

I Tell my Friends the Truth

Alice P.O.V

I lay in my bed staring outside, looking at the slate that was holding the stones.

"Alice." My mom called.

"Ok." I called, running downstairs.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said.

"It's ok, hurry your friends are dying to you." She said.

"Alice." Seito said.

"Hey." I said patting him on the head.

"Is Shun-nii here?" he asked.

"No he stayed in Vestroia." I said.

"Oh." Seito said.

"Don't worry I'll bring him here one day again." I said.

"Ok." He said.

After breakfast, I rode my bike to school.

My friends were overjoyed to see me.

"Alice!" they called.

"Hey guys." I said. Once I parked my bike they ran to hug me.

"Welcome back!" Sakura shouted.

"We missed you." Shimi said.

"We took notes for you when you were gone." Hayami said.

"Thank you." I said.

"So where exactly did you go?" Sakura asked.

"Umm...I" I said.

"A camp." I said.

"Ok, but don't leave again we were worried." Sakura said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

Then we went to class.

The first thing in class was everyone went up to me and asked where were you, how are you. It drives me crazy!

As class was going I could do nothing, but think of Dan and them and the stones finding the second one.

After class I joined by my friends,

"Alice is everything ok?" Hayami asked.

"Everything's fine." I said holding the slate in my hand.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"It's a key change I bought." I laughed.

"Alice is everything ok?" Shimi asked.

"Everything's fine." I said running away. "hurry P.E will start."

While we were changing I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice!" Sakura shouted.

"What happed to your arms and legs?" Shimi asked pointing to my bandages.

'Oh shoot.' I thought.

"I got a little hurt in camp no biggy." I said.

"No biggy." Sakura shouted.

"What did you do?" Hayami asked.

I quickly put on my shirt and ran out.

"Alice." my friends called.

I didn't want to look back, I can't tell them I just can't!

In every class I sat far from my friends, I can't tell them. After class I would run out of the classroom and go to the next class.

I don't what to tell them, I have to go back tomorrow, to Vestroia I can't let them know. I don't what to tell them, I don't know what to do.

In lunch I sat on the roof where my friends can't see me or find me, but I felt lonely.

"Alice." Someone said.

"Hello." I said standing up.

I turned around to see Shun behind me, flying in mid air.

"Shun!" I shouted pulling him to the roof.

"What's the deal!" he shouted.

"You don't fly on earth that's the deal!" I shouted.

"Your acting strange ever since you got to school." He said.

"Were you following me!" I shouted.

"I came to get you we have to go to Vestroia." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Your leaving again!" someone shouted opening the door.

I turned to see Hayami, Sakura, and Shimi.

'Oh no!' I thought.

"Alice where are you going?" Shimi asked.

'No.' I thought stepping back.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked.

'No...No...' I thought, stepping back.

"Alice answer us!" Hayami shouted.

'No!' I thought stepping back but, I didn't realize Ieaning on the fence.

"Alice tell us." Sakura said stepping forwards.

"No I shouted, leaning on the fence, but I didn't know that fence wasn't pin to the ground it was loose and i fell right through.

"Alice!" my friends shouted.

"Alice." Shun shouted grabbing my arm right before I fell down. He pulled me up.

"Are you ok watch where you're going!" he shouted.

But I cried and swung my arms around him, then the slate fell out of my pocket and shining like when a light bulb is turning on and off.

Shun P.O.V

I watched the stones shine picked it up and placed it in my pocket. I picked her up, she was still crying. I turned to her friends, "Could you sent an absent note for her I need to take her back home." I said.

"Sure." Hayami said.

"Alice will tell you the truth, just give her some time." I said.

"Ok." They said running downstairs.

"We're leaving Alice to you." They said before leaving. After they left I flew to a nearby park and set her down by a bench.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"I know why you can't tell your friends." I said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't what they'll think of you and the stone gave you a vision, if you told them you have erase their memories of what you told them and you being their friend." I said.

"Yes." She said.

"But if they can keep it secret you don't have to erase their memoires you know and they can be trusted." I told her.

"Shun." I said.

"I trust them, they care for you don't make them worry, plus you acting this way is not like you." He said. "Smile ok."

Alice P.O.V

"Thank you." Shun said smiling.

"But can you do it with me." I asked.

"I guess I have to." He said giving me the slate. "Come on."

I took the slate then dragged him with me.

I stood at the tree waiting for them I have to show them I thought.

"They're here." Shun said.

I walked up to them.

"Guy's I have something to tell you, please believe me and don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"Alice what's wrong, is it that top secret." They asked.

"Yes, I've been chosen to save the world through that tree is another world, that's where I have been for the past few days." I said.

"Alice there's no way, but where are you going? You said you wouldn't leave didn't you!" Sakura shouted.

"I..." I hesitated.

"Why don't you guy's believe her she'd never lie!" Shun shouted.

'Shun' I thought.

"Who are you anyway?" Hayami asked.

"Shun's my friends he protects me when I'm in trouble." I said. "Don't think he's bad."

"If you guys don't believe me I'll just show you." I said.

"Shun use your powers." I said.

"Ok." He said then he raised me up high in the sky then dropped me down.

"Alice?" Shimi asked.

"No way!" Sakura shouted.

"There's no way!" Hayami shouted.

"Do you believe her?" Shun asked.

"No we don't there's no way, and she's staying her and not going with you, to whatever that camp is!" Sakura shouted.

Then the Haos stone glowed and let out a bright light. Then appeared a vision infront of us that showed Vestroia and the stones and the evil that might destroy the world, after that part we were back to reality.

"Now do you see?" I said. "I can't leave that world like this."

"Ok we do." Hayami said.

"But man do you have to go?" Shimi said.

"I'll be back soon." I said. "wait so you guys won't tell anyone will you?" I asked

"We won't the stone showed us specially what will happen, and we don't want to forget about you." Sakura said.

"Thank you!" I shouted hugging them.

I was ready to leave now.

"Ready?" Shun asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"Wait! Shun!" they shouted.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Protect Alice!" they shouted.

"I will, we all will." He said.

Then we jumped through.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Friend or Foe?

Alice P.O.V

After I got back from earth we continued our mission and headed for the Subterra stone. Which we have no clue what so ever to find.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"To a small town a few miles away." Julie said.

Suddenly we Towa-chan growled.

"What's wrong girl?" Runo asked patting her on the head.

Then we all up ahead to see a pack of wolves.

"Oh crap! Hynoids!" Dan shouted.

"The Subterra ones are strong." Shun said.

"Hurry!" Runo shouted pulling Marucho on Towa-chan and they ride off.

Julie quickly made a rock appear and rode it in the air like a skate board.

Dan made flames below his foot like a rocket and flew off.

Shun used his wind and flew off, as always.

I used a new spell I learned from the Haos stone to fly.

The wolves continue to chase us.

We all aimed our attacks at them but it all missed.

"I can't get a clear shot while running away." Dan said.

"None of can!" Shun shouted.

I looked back to see hem still chasing us. Suddenly one of them leaped up and nearly bit me but missed.

"Whoa!" I shouted, almost losing balance.

"You ok?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." I said. But then one wolf jumped from the side and attacked me then I fell and landed on the ground.

"I won't hurt you." I heard. Is it the wolf?

"Stay still." It said.

"No get away!" I shouted aiming a bow at it.

Then an attack came out of nowhere and almost hit the wolf.

"What who?" Shun asked.

Then we looked up and saw a blond hair guy standing at the top of the mountain jump down and shot more fires at the wolves. It didn't hit them but it made them run away.

Then they all stopped and landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm Billy nice to meet you from the Subterra realm!" He said.

"Oh Billy!" Julie shouted.

"What?" I wondered.

"He's my childhood friend." Julie said. "So where have you been?"

"I was exploring the desert, and I ran into you guys." He said.

"That's awesome!" Julie shouted.

"Oh yeah want to meet my new friends." Billy said.

"Sure why not." Dan said.

We followed him to a small fire in the forest.

There was three people.

"Guy's meet Klaus the guy in the pirate looking outfit for the Aquos Realm, Chan Lee the girl who wears a Chinese outfit from the Pyrus Realm, and Komba the kid in the green cap from the Ventus Realm." Billy said.

"Hey!" Chan Lee said.

"Nice to meet you." Klaus said, bowing.

"What's sup!" Komba shouted.

"A hi." I waved.

"So what brings you here in the desert, it's dangerous here you know." Chan Lee said.

"We were on our way to small village, when we ran into some Hynoids." Shun said.

"Oh I see." Klaus said.

"These hynoids are evil! They attack us one day and injured us." Billy said.

"Well not to worry you have the one with you!" Julie shouted.

"The one!" they all shouted.

Then Klaus kneeled down before me then they all did. He pulled out a rose.

"A gift to a lovely lady who will save us all." He said and gave me the rose.

"Oh thank you." I said taking it.

"Maybe after this war would you go out with me my princess." He said taking my hand.

"Uh...I..." I hesitated.

"Stay back!" Shun shouted pushing him back.

"Can't let the prince win huh Shun" Dan teased.

"No! It's not that!" Shun shouted

'Huh?' I thought.

"Hey! Guy's it's getting late why don't you camp with us." Komba said.

"But.." Marucho said.

"Oh, please!" they all begged.

"I don't see why not." Dan said.

"Alright!" they all shouted.

We split up and collected some wood and water, but all I could think about was that Hynoid, it weird how I worry and think about what Bakugan tell me, I'm supposed to be fighting them, but I don't think they're that bad the Ravenoid on the Haos Island wasn't bad either, he just wanted to see his friend. The Serpanoid protected me when I first came here. The wormquake tried to warn me and now the Hynoid's might be too. Suddenly a voice came to my head.

'Be careful...those are not your allies..' it said.

'Wait who?' I thought.

'Your...'

"Alice!" Runo shouted form beside me.

"Huh! Runo!" I shouted, snapping back to reality.

"Man, you blank out a lot." Julie said.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking that's all." I said. "I need to be alone for a while." I said passing the wood to Runo, then ran off.

I stopped by tree and leaned on it.

"What was that voice?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. "Who's there?" I asked.

And out walked a baby Hynoid, who looked hurt. It was making a very painful sound, I ran to it, and caught before it hit the ground. I looked at it wounds, it looked like they were burned, splashed with water, hit by rocks, and his fur looked like it was blown a tornado. I didn't know what to do, but then it came to me. I placed my hand over the baby wolf, chanted some words, and the wounds slowly faded. It's a spell I learned from Marucho. The baby wolf jumped up and ran around me, then tackled me and licked me a lot of times.

"Hey that tickles, stop." I laughed.

Then it stopped and waited for me to sit up, I stroked his fur, "You ok now right?" I asked.

It nodded, but then made a growl sound, I looked up and saw a figure standing behind a tree. "Who are you?" I asked.

But then I was hit from behind with rock, I fell down, but got right up. It shot an arrow and hit the attacker, only a scratch on the shirt. Then a gust of wind headed towards me, it blew to a tree, then a flame headed towards me, it only scratched me on the cheek, but it still hurt, then a huge puddle of water splashed on top of me. I coughed out the water I swallowed. The baby Hynoid was beside me, poking me with its nose, "I'm ok, don't worry, go back to your parents they might be worried." I said. The baby didn't but sat on my lap and shivered, then I remembered I was just attacked, so it was scared. "Ok, I get it, you can stay with me for a day, but we go find your family tomorrow ok?" I said. Standing up, holding the baby wolf. I looked behind me the attackers were gone. I headed back. I walked past the trees, the wolf purred in my arms. 'You are kind of cute.' I thought.

"Alice!" someone shouted. I looked up and saw Dan.

"Hey! Dan!" I said.

As he ran up to me he freaked out when he saw the wolf.

"Ahhh, it's a Hynoid!" he shouted.

"It's just a baby, it's harmless." I said.

"But...it a bakugan there dangerous you never know what they might do." Dan warned.

"It's a baby what can it do." I said.

"Fine. Fine. We'll keep it for now, I just wonder what Shun and the others will say." Dan said.

(At the camp)

"You brought a Hynoid with you!" Shun shouted.

"Even it's a Hynoid, it didn't hurt me so what's it to you!" I shouted.

"Come on Shun, I don't think it's dangerous." Marucho said.

"It is just a baby." Runo said.

"She's returning it tomorrow so it should be ok, and plus Towa-chan like him." Julie said, pointing to Towa-chan and the baby Hynoid playing together.

"Well I guess it's ok for now." Shun said coolly, "But we return it tomorrow."

"Ok." I said.

"Hey guys!" Klaus and them called.

"Where have you guys been?" Runo asked.

"we were looking for food and found some it took a while though." Klaus said.

The Hynoid growled. Then Towa-chan did too.

"Towa-chan." Runo said holding it as it struggled.

Dan held the Hynoid as it growled .

"Whoa does it not like us." Klaus said.

"I don't know he was fine, then.." I trialed off seeing the scratch on his shirt. I gasped.

"Klaus, what happed there?" I said.

"Ok, I scratched myself with a thorn when I was helping Komba fetch water." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Alice what happened to your face it looks like a bad cut." Julie said.

"This I was attacked by someone people, I'm not sure who though." I said. "Klaus is there anyone else in the desert besides you guy's " I asked.

"No one but us hunters. We live here" He said.

"Then it clear!" I shouted.

"You guy's attacked me, but why?" I shouted.

"What are you talking about it!" Chan lee shouted pulling out her sword, as it burst out fire.

'It's the flame it's the same flam, I can feel it.' I thought.

"You guy's attacked me, because you been lying! Billy said before you were traveling, but know you live here, what's going on! And Klaus that scratch was by me, it was done by arrow, because I have the torn piece of your clothes here." I shouted showing him.

"Looks like you caught us." He laughed as they all pulled out their weapons'.

"Whoa!" Shun shouted.

"Take this!" Komba shouted, jumping in the air. "Wind Storm!" as a gust of wind blew towards us.

Shun stepped infront," Kaze no Fury!" he shouted as his wind attack wiped out Komba's.

"Hey! No fair!" Komba complained.

"Fire Tornado!" Chan Lee shouted.

"Dang she mastered a hard move!" Dan shouted.

"Flame Shield!" Dan shouted, blocking the attack, but it didn't hold for long.

"Ah!" Dan shouted falling back.

"Dan!" I shouted, catching him before he hit the ground.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Tidal wave, deep sea attack!" Klaus shouted, pushing us all back.

"Man you guys are weak." Billy said.

"Billy, why!" Julie shouted.

"I don't like you're friends, but you can join us if you want baby." Billy said.

"As if!" Julie shouted as her hammer appeared, and she charged at Billy.

"I got Chan-Lee!" Dan shouted running at her.

"Klaus is mine!" Shun shouted.

"I'll handle Komba!" Marucho said.

"What about us?" Runo asked.

"You got me!" someone said.

She turned around and saw Julio.

"Darn right, I do!" she shouted, as her sphere appeared.

"Runo!" I shouted, but I was stopped by an attack that shot right by me, and landed by my foot.

"What the!" I shouted, I turned around and saw a strange figure.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Naga." He said.

"Naga?" I shouted.

"No the real one, a doll." He said.

"Doll?" I asked.

"I'm not really fighting you, my dolls contains some of mine strength, but only 1%, for this one." He said. "My power is endless after all."

Then he shot an attack at me, I dodged it though.

I made my arrow appear, but he attacked again, I continue to run and fire bows, but only missing.

"Your still just a beginner at this." He said. And made another attack, this time it hit me dead on, I gasped and fell back.

I lay in the ground still. "Powerful..." I said slowly. 'Even with 1% of power, in this doll, it felt like a 100%. Just how powerful is he?' I thought.

"Is this the end?" he said. "In end you couldn't save this world."

I gasped.

"Good bye." He said pointing another attack.

'No.' I thought. 'This isn't' I thought, as the attack fired.

"The end!" I shouted.

And hit the attack away.

"What." He said.

"Divine Arrow!" I shouted, shooting the arrow, and hitting him hard.

"Did I get him?" I asked, as the smoked cleared, it only looked like to damage him a little.

"Your, kidding!" I shouted, but I fell back.

'No good I'm too tired.' I thought, but then out of nowhere jumped a hynoid popped out, attacked the doll, destroying it with one blow.

"What!" I shouted.

"Your power already damaged him, I just took the final shot." It said.

"Oh, I see." I said, but then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Shun and the others around me.

"Shun." I said.

"You ok?" Runo asked, from the side.

"I think." I said, sitting up with Shun and Runo supporting me.

"You passed out after the attack with the Naga's doll.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"The Hynoid saved you." Marucho said.

"Oh, right! Where is he?" I asked.

"Right here." It said from beside me. "I was that little wolf you saved, that was just a disguise to trick Naga."

"I have a message from a very powerful one."

"Who?" I asked.

"I promised I keep her identity safe, but you will meet her soon." The hynoid said.

"Come, I'll deliver the message." It said, walking forward.

"Close your eyes and lean your forehead on mine." He said.

I did what was told.

The wolf chanted a spell, and soon a image appeared in my head, it was a image of a dragon.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough, but right now you have some people to save." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Those people who attacked you, are only controlled you have to save them!" she said.

"I see, anything else?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "Find me."

"But your right here." I said.

"No, find me in your world." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Right, now find the Subterra stone, don't worry about finding me just yet." She said.

Then I was back to reality.

"Whoa." I said.

"You saw right." The hynoid said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Be careful, each stone gets harder and harder to obtain." He said, "Till next time", and he jumped away.

Naga P.O.V

I watched the doll in my head break.

"Looks like you were strong enough to beat my doll my underlings were driven away by your friends."

"Master Naga, please allow us to continue this mission." Klaus said on the screen.

"Very well, follow them." I said.

"Yes sir." He said and logged out.

"Gehavich Alice don't get your hopes up, this is only my beginning to you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 (Christmas Speical)

A special Christmas for Us

Alice P.O.V

I walked down the road passing a beautiful Christmas Tree that is always here infront of the mall on Christmas Eve.

"I'm on break now, so no worry about school when I head back to Vestroia, tomorrow."I said. 'I headed home after the incident yesterday, I guess I felt a little uneasy about that message. Runo suggest I go home and take a little break, so I did but I still feel uneasy. No, no. I have a to cheer up it's Christmas Tomorrow! I have to get everyone gifts.

In Vestroia

Shun P.O.V

"I wondered when Alice is coming back?" Julie wondered.

"She said as soon as possible before she left so soon." Runo said.

'That girl, why did she feel so uneasy all of a sudden, what was that message why can't she tell me.' I thought.

"Shun." Someone said. I looked up to see Dan.

"Dan!" I shouted.

"Why are you so gloomy today?" he asked.

"Yeah, usually you be figuring out where to go next." Marucho said.

"I'm just a little tired." I said.

"You're worried about Alice right?" Dan asked.

"No..Of course not why would I worry about her!" I shouted.

"It's ok, we're all worried." Dan said. "What ever she saw must have frightened her."

"I guess." I said.

"When did she say she be back." Julie asked.

"I think it was Christmas." Runo said. "Huh, it's snowing." She pointed out.

On earth

Alice P.O.V

"Let's see, Sakura, Shimi, Hayami I'm giving them some homemade cookies, because they love those, Seito I'm giving him a new robot figure, grandfather a new knitted coat, mom a necklace I made, and Runo and them, uh." I stopped. "I have no idea!" I shouted. Think, think what do they like. 'Oh! I know!' I got out my sewing kit and started to make something. I was making something for them. "Ow! I pricked myself on the needle, I never made this before so I guess it's normal, ow again!" I continue to work on it. I worked and worked and worked, until 11:55pm. "Done." I said, and wrapped them.

"Hope they like it." I said to myself then I sat on my desk and wrote something.:

Father, Kaito

You doing well, I'm doing great.

I hope all your wishes come true.

Don't catch a cold it's winter after all.

Merry Christmas.

Alice

Then I folded the paper into a star and hung it by my window.

"Merry Christmas." I said and went downstairs to grab a drink.

"Alice, it's late you aren't asleep yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet, I'm going to though." I said.

"My what happen to you hands?" she asked.

"I was making something and I kept pricking myself." I said.

"Ok, be careful next time, good night." She said patting me on the head.

I went upstairs and went to bed, fell asleep in a flash.

I woke up the next morning and it was snowing.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

I ran downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted.

"Merry Christmas." My family said to me.

"Seito." I said and handed him the figure.

"Whoa! The new version! Thank you!" he hugged me.

"No problem Seito." I said.

"Mama! Here." I said giving her a box.

"Grandfather, here." I said passing him a wrapped gift. "See ya!" I shouted, running outside.

Alice Mom's P.O.V

I opened the gift, it was a necklace she made, there was a letter,

Mom, Merry Christmas.

Alice

P.S: Work hard, but take it easy when you need to.

I laughed.

"Whoa!" my father shouted.

"What's wrong, she knitted a new coat for me." He said.

"Isn't that sweet, oh there's a message too." I said picking it up.

"What does it say?" he asked. I just showed him:

Good Luck in your studies, I know you can do it!

Alice.

He just smiled.

Alice P.O.V

I was running to the tree where I promised to meet my friends. I met up with them and we sent the whole day shopping and talking until 6:00. "Here." I said handing them the cookies.

"Wow!" Hayami shouted.

"Alice's Cookies are the best!" Sakura said.

"Thank you." Shimi said. "But what about those presents?"

"There for..a... for.." I hesitated

"You can go." Shimi said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Vestroia." Sakura said

"You guys." I said

"We'll take noted for you." Hayami said, as they all nodded.

"Thank!" I shouted and ran off.

I ran down the streets, down the alley, into the shrine, and jumped into the tree.

I appeared in Vestroia in a flash.

"Alice!" Runo shouted.

"Your back!" Julie shouted.

And they both gave me a hug. Towa was purring by a leg, I kneeled down and tied a ribbon around his neck. "Merry Christmas, now you'll never be lost, this ribbon has Runo's name on it, so when your lost, people can take you home." I said. And he jumped on me and licked me, I laughed, then I walked to Runo here, then Julie, then Marucho, Dan, and Shun passing them their gifts.

"What are these?" they asked.

"It's not any of our birthdays." Marucho said.

"It's for Christmas." I said.

"But we didn't get you anything." Dan said.

"I just want you guys here." I said, smiling, "You guys are my gifts."

"Alice." Runo said.

"Can we open it?" Shun asked.

"Of course." I said.

They all unwrapped it.

"Wow!" they all shouted, as they took out the dolls I kitted for them.

"Hey it looks just like me!" Dan laughed.

"Me too" Runo laughed.

"Me three." Julie smiled.

"Same here." Marucho laughed.

"This is pretty cool." Shun said.

"Thanks." He said to me.

"No problem!" I said, letting out a smile.

Dan P.O.V

"No problem!" she said, letting out a smile.

I swear I saw Shun blush, but I felt strange, when she smiled.

"Uh, is there anything we can do to make it up to you." I said.

"Let me think." She said, then she picked up a hand full of snow and threw it at me.

"Ha-ha! That!" she laughed.

"Now your gonna get it!" I shouted throwing a hand full of snow at her, but it hit Shun.

"Oops." I said.

"Dan!" he shouted, and a snow ball fight started.

Alice P.O.V

We all laughed, as we threw snow at each other.

Each of them placed there doll under the tree while we played. For some reason, I didn't feel uneasy anymore, I guess I forgot it, I don't want to think about it. Right, now I'm having the time of life with my friends, I thought.

* * *

Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers and friends!

Happy Holidays! ^^ :)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

A Tragedy Legend

Alice P.O.V

The sky darkened as we walked.

"We need to rest, the earth village is still a 2 day trip." Dan said sitting down.

"Your right, I wish there was a hotel in this world." I said

"What about there." Runo pointed out at a big house.

"It's a Hot Spring." Marucho said.

"Oh! I know that Hot spring, it's the best one in Subterra Realm." Julie said.

"Why don't we go?" Runo asked.

"Ok!" we shouted, but Julie did a really tiny cheer, I wonder what's bothering her.

We got to the big house checked in and went to our rooms. The girls shared one while the boy's shared the one right infront of ours.

"This room is nice!" Runo said spinning around.

"Sure is." Julie said.

"Julie is something wrong you haven't been your normal self at all?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong." She said. "Oh! Look there are people getting ready for the hot spring we should too come on girls." She said going to the bathroom.

"Julie must still be a little depressed." Runo said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"About Billy, they were childhood friends, I was her childhood friend too, Billy hanged out with us a lot." Runo said.

"You and Julie were friends when you were younger?" I asked.

"Since the Haos and Subterra were right next to each other, I just rode on Towa-chan to get there, and for Julie she just used her earth powers to get there in a flash." She said.

"I see." I said. "How is Towa-chan right now?" I asked,

"Sleeping." Runo said, "She's not used to traveling that long." Runo said. "So should we get ready?"

"Yeah." I said.

(At the Hot Spring)

We changed into our swimsuits and off we went.

"This is nice." Runo said.

"We do need a break." I said. "The boys said let's meet up in the forest uphead, there happens to a legend you know about a ghost or something."

"Ghost!" Runo and Julie screamed

"Yeah. The boy's want to see it, plus we could ask if it knows about the stoned." I said.

"But there is no such thing as ghost's right?, maybe it's sprit" Julie asked.

"Uh..." I said and suddenly remembered the ghost in the cabin and when I thought but didn't kissed Shun. "Why am I still thinking about that, we didn't though!"

"Alice, you ok?" Julie asked.

"Your are warm as the Springs." Runo said.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit scared and said a few things out loud heh." I said.

(With the Boys)

Shun P.O.V

We changed into our swimsuits and went to the springs.

"So you ready to see the ghost later!" Dan asked.

"Sure." Marucho said.

"Whatever." I said sitting on a rock, with only my feet in the water.

"Shun what's the attitude, aren't you excited?" Dan asked me.

"Nothing." I said. Remembering that time.

(At night)

Still Shun P.O.V

"Ready?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." We all said

"Let's go." Dan said leading the way.

Alice P.O.V

The boy's weren't scared at all, Julie and Runo hid behind me.

Then a crow flew by.

"Ah!" they screamed, grabbing me.

"It's just a crow guy's." I said. "Come on the guy's are doing a..." I stopped to see Dan and Marucho finding behind Shun.

"Huh?" I thought.

"Dan if you were so scared why was this your idea?" Shun asked.

"Well, I thought maybe it knows about the stone, but I think." He stopped as something rustled in the bushes.(Wind blowing the trees)

"Ah!"they all screamed except for Shun and I.

"Why don't you guys go back Shun and I will continue." I said.

"Ok." Runo said.

"Then see you guy's later." Marucho said, as they ran off.

"Jeez that Dan!" Shun complained, "Let's go."

"Ok." I said.

We walked and walked but it's nothing but endless trees.

"Hey, you doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're not scared?" he asked.

"My brother told me legends and stuff all the time, I got used to it, plus, I'm not scared of anything!" I said.

"Sure. I bet you are though." He teased.

"What!" I shouted.

"Heh!" he laughed and ran off.

"Hey!" I shouted running after him.

As we approached a huge stone.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It's the Legend." He said

"A girl and a boy, who were in love and did everything together, one day there was an attack, bakugan attack them, the boy had to fight, and during the battle the girl was hurt. The girl was going to die, she didn't have much time left and she finally died in seconds. The guy was in depression for a long time, then a story about the tree, that grants wishes was told. He made a wish to be with the one he loved, his wish was granted the girl appeared, but within a day's she disappeared. The Boy asked the tree what happened. The tree answered you wished to be her, and I let you.

"But I want her back forever is what I meant!" he shouted.

"Human there is no magic that can grant a life back forever remember that." The tree answered.

The boy nodded, and with tears filled in his eyes he went home.

"That's so sad." I said.

"Yeah, but it's true no matter how much you want someone from the dead back they won't remain." Shun said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's head back." He said.

"Ok." I said wiping away a tear.

We went back and slept right away. I had a strange dream that day.

I was standing in mid air over a war, as people and bakugan were fighting. "What is this?" I asked myself.

Then everything went blank, I was in a place that was dark as I saw a pile of flower petals.

"What?" I asked, then the flower petal grew more and more and surround me, I was drowning in a pile of flower petals.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Please help." I heard, as I saw a girl also drowning.

"Hold on." I said and tried swimming to her but I couldn't reach her at all.

"No, not now go to the Subterra village, the village of wishes." She said.

"What?" I asked, but I was drowned by the flowers, as I saw a creature with red eyes sucking up everything.

"Ah!" I screamed opening my eyes and sat up.

"Alice." Julie sad.

"Are you ok you were having a nightmare?" Runo said.

"We have to go..." I said.

"Where?" Runo asked.

"The Wish Village." I said, gripping my blanket.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Fake?

Shun P.O.V

I wonder why Alice wants to go to that village, so bad? I wondered.

"Alice, who is this girl you saw?" Dan asked.

"She didn't tell me her name but she was really pretty with her long gold hair, and green eyes" she said.

"Well it's just up ahead." Marucho said.

"Then let's go!" Alice shouted running.

"What's her deal?" I asked.

When we got to the village we saw a Alice already running around asking questions, but everyone had no idea what she was talking about.

"This is hopeless!" she shouted.

We heard a thud sound. It was an man having troubles with carrying stuff, of course Alice ran over to help.

"Thank you, miss." He said.

"No problem ." she said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he said.

"Um, do you know a girl with long gold hair and pretty green eyes and her voice is really soft?" she asked.

"You mean the girl from the legend." The man asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." Alice said.

"Here's the book of the legend, read it." He said handing her a book.

"How much is it?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, it's a thank you for helping me." He said. "If you want more info go to the Cherry Blossom tree up the hill."

"Thank you." I said.

We made our way to the tree, as we walked I opened the book. I gasped.

"Shun." I said running to him and showed him the book.

He looked at it and also was shocked.

"It's the same legend we saw on that stone. Then that cherry tree..." he said as he and I ran up.

"Hey what's the rush?" Dan asked.

"Sorry something we have to check out." Shun called, as Shun and I reached the tree, we gasped at the huge cherry blossom tree, with petals falling down.

"This is the tree?" I asked.

"Seems so." Shun said.

"Help!" someone called.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"No." Shun said.

"Help please! Help!" it continued.

"Ah." I said falling to my knees.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I..." I said seeing images again.

"What?" I asked myself, then I reached my hand of the tree, could this be calling me I wondered, suddenly the tree glowed and a portal opened as tentacles appeared and grabbed me and pulled me.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling.

"Alice!" my friends shouted.

"Guy's!" I shouted reaching my hand at them, but before one of them reached my hand I was pulled through the portal.

I woke up in a strange place I was lying in a field of flowers. I looked around

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My world." Someone said.

I turned to see a pretty blond girl with green eyes.

"You." I said. 'You were calling me right?" I asked.

"No." She said. "This is the first time we met."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you get here?" she asked.

"Something pulled me here, they were tentacles." I said.

"Can you stay a bit, I want to get to know who better, I didn't have company for a long time." She said.

"Ok." I said.

Shun P.O.V

I couldn't reach her in time, she was taken.

"Shun!" Dan said next to me, but I stood up right away.

"I'm going to a library!" I said walking off.

"What is there one?" Runo asked.

"I saw one when we were passing the town." I said.

"What's wrong?" Marucho asked.

"The Legend, I want to know more about it." I said holding the book.

Dan P.O.V

"Hey, Shun!" I called.

"Dan." Runo said.

"Wait here if Alice comes back." I said.

"Ok." Julie said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him catching up.

"Nothing!" he shouted.

Now I has mad, I know why he is acting this way now.

"You're not the only one who feels helpless not being able to save her!" I shouted.

He turned around and stared at me. "Well then you better like reading." He said walking off.

"Ok!" I said running up to him.

(With Alice P.O.V)

"Hey. I never got your name." She asked.

"Alice. Is my name." I said.

"Then my name is Yuki." She said.

"Nice to meet you Yuki." I said.

"Me too Alice." She said.

(Dan and Shun)

Shun P.O.V

Dan and I were looking around the library, but only found the exact same copy and no history on the legend.

"Shun what exactly about his legend is wrong? To me it's just a tragedy." Dan said.

"I just want to hide the history of it." I said

"I'll go ask the front desk." Dan said, running away.

I continued to look but found nothing.

"Why isn't there anything!"I shouted leaning on the wall.

"Shun!" Dan called.

"What?" I asked.

"There isn't a history." He said.

"There's no way." I said.

"But there isn't one." He said.

"There is one..." I heard.

"Did you say something?" I asked him.

"No I was hoping you did." He said.

Then I saw a book drop from the self, luckily Dan caught it.

"Shun look at this." He said.

I took it and looked at it, "What is this?" I asked, opening the book.

"How is it?" Dan asked.

"Shun?" he asked.

"What is this?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This book is, no way..." I hesitated.

"This town has been reading a false legend!" I shouted.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

True

Alice P.O.V

"So Yuki, are you the only one here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have the birds and nature, so it's ok." She said.

As we both sat down in the grass. She asked me a question.

"Alice, do you have any friends if you do please tell me about them.

"Let's see there's Runo the girl from the Haos Realm with a tiger Towa-chan, she very kind like a sister to me. Then there's Julie from the Subterra realm, she is a really energetic girl, but lately he friend turned evil and attacked us so she is a little down but I know she'll be fine." I said.

"That's nice any boy's?" Yuki asked.

"Let me think there's Marucho, he from the Aquos Realm, he really smart and kind. Then Dan from the Pyrus Realm, he might be a air head sometimes but he helps me a lot he's like someone I can talk to when I'm down. Then there's Shun from the Ventus Realm. He is so mysterious I can't understand him sometimes, but I can feel it he's a good guy. No matter what he's always helping me out though I know nothing about him besides his brother Sasuke. I mean Masquerade." I said.

"I see." Yuki said.

'I wonder how everyone is no?' I thought.

Shun P.O.V

We arrived back at the tree where the rest was waiting.

"Your finally here!" Runo complained.

"Sh!" Dan shouted "Shun has to read you guy's something."

"What." Marucho asked.

I opened the book.

"The Legend was fake this is the true one. The guy's name is Kei and the girl's name is Yuki. They were friends when they were young, soon drawn into each other. But when the war started, the girl did not live. She killed by an explosion. The doctor did everything, but it was no good, she died, with final word of "I love.." The guy was given to depression. Then he made a wish to the tree. "Please freeze Yuki's soul!" he begged. "She just died so her sprit will take 55 days to go to heaven, freeze her soul and out her in world where she'll be happy and out of danger." His wish was granted. Her soul was frozen in a world where no one will find, but with that wish caused great trouble. The village started having more attacks and disasters. Kei realized soon it was because of him, his wish cause this. The tree cannot handle such a powerful wish. So he knew he had to do something, he asked the tree what could he do. The tree told him that he now has to give something up that is similar to his wish. Kei decided to seal his soul in a bow. "I gave Yuki her freedom in that world, I'll give up mine, sleeping forever in his bow. His payment has made his soul was forever trapped in that bow. The town was safe and happy but Yuki and Kei could never meet even when they have only there soul left. To stop anyone from wishing the same thing, they hid the truth, to let his tragedy never to happen again." I said closing the book. "But the people deserve to know the truth, that this boy saved this town by giving up his freedom and the girl did something too. The tree was running out of time and was going to die, and with the tree gone the people will suffer." I said.

"But the people are fine without the tree right?" Julie asked.

"It's just a wish tree they have soil and water and everything." Runo said.

"Exactly, the people think that without the magic in this land to grant their wishes they won't be able to survive, they have been getting everything they want from this tree if you ask me their too dependent on it." Dan said.

"Yuki was aware of what happened that Kei made her live in this world, to make it fair so told the tree to feed off her life so it could live for the people and Kei, however she is unaware that Kei is already dead. She was fused with the tree and forever living in the tree granting wishes and using all her energy. Her only wish is to see Kei, but that's not possible, in her mind is the time when Kei is alive. But what I wonder the most is who told her about Kei's wish for her?" I said.

Suddenly the earth shook.

"What was that an earthquake?" Julie asked.

"No. This is the warning of the tree, Yuki is feeling uneasy, and that can't be good." I said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Since it's been thousands of years that Yuki became one with the tree she is becoming a god, and god's power when it's angry..." I said.

"Can cause a destruction." Dan finished off.

(With Alice)

"Yuki, do you have someone you like?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Kei and I'm still waiting for him to return to me." She said.

"I'm sure he will, but how?" I asked.

"I'm the tree, who grants wishes, Kei will come and make a wish and then I'll see him, that's why I became one with the tree, that is what Naga told me." She said.

"Naga!" I shouted.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Listen Naga is the one responsible for..." I said, but before I could finish, a light appeared.

"Naga." Yuki said.

"Naga what are you doing here?" I asked.

"To capture you." He said.

"I've filled this girl's head with lies, that Kei is still alive, I was the one who told her to become one with the tree, but she can never see Kei, because he gave up his life for you." He finished.

"What?" she asked.

"How cruel can you get?" I shouted.

Suddenly Yuki glowed and led out a cry.

"Yuki." I said to calm her down, suddenly flower petals appeared, and I was drowning in them.

"Naga!" I shouted.

"This village is going to end, since Yuki is a god now her feeling will destroy this town and it'll be her fault." Naga said. "That's why I lied to her, so she can be the downfall of this village."

"You monster, how could you do that her!" I shouted.

"I've planned everything, to make sure you don't live, I was the one who dragged you here in this world, so you can be the first to die, since the destruction will happen here first." He said.

"You broke a girls heart just to get to me? You're a monster!" I shouted as I continued drowning.

"Good-bye, I like to see you get out of this." He said, then disappeared

"Yuki. Stop you'll destroy this world." I said.

"Help me." She said.

'My dream.' I thought.

"Please help me." She said, with tears flowing down her face, "I can't stop, this power. Help me."

"Yuki!" I shouted.

"Help me...Kei." she said crying.

'Kei.' I thought. I still drowning in the petals when suddenly I felt something grab my hand and pulled me up.

"Are you ok?" someone screamed.

"Runo?" I asked, looking up as I saw everyone grabbing my hand.

"Thank God." Dan said.

"Yuki!" I shouted. "She's..." I said.

"We know, a white dragon told us." Shun said.

"White Dragon?" I asked.

"Yeah she told us you were in trouble, and gave us a portals to help us pull you out." Marucho said.

'White Dragon?' I thought.

"Anyway we heard your conversation with Naga, man he's a monster." Julie said.

"We got to stop her." Shun said.

"No." I said.

"We have to reunite her with Kei." I said.

"That is the only way for us to stop her." I said. "But how?"

"But that bow is no where found." Shun said.

"Bow?" I asked.

"He sealed himself in a bow for Yuki." Dan said, as the ground shook.

'Now what?' I thought.

Then the white dragon appeared.

"You." I said.

"Love." The dragon said.

"Love, all you need is love to find the bow." She said.

Then I was back to reality.

"Great." Shun said, pulling out his sword.

"It's the Klaus and his gang." Runo said.

"Billy." Julie said.

"Alice take as much time as you need to find the bow leave them to us." Shun said, making a wind tornado and blowing me away.

"Are you crazy don't just blow me away!" I shouted, then I landed face plant in the ground.

"Ow." I said.

"That Shun!" I shouted.

'No time to be mad find the bow.' I thought. 'Love.'

'What do I do.' I thought. 'I don't love anybody so I don't really understand love.'

"Ah!" I heard and turned around and saw my friends lying on the ground. Except Shun.

"You guys are stronger." Shun said, panting.

He looked really injured.

"Yeah thanks to Naga's new upgrade." Chan-lee said and they all launched an attack on Shun (except Klaus) which hit him, and he flew back and hit the ground., and was knocked out.

"Shun!" I screamed and ran to him.

"Die." Klaus said. Pointing an attack on him and blasted it, but I got there before him and took the attack which stabbed my arm.

"Uh." I said.

"Stupid Girl." I heard. Then I heard Klaus walk forwards

"Move!" he shouted. "Naga has to be the one to kill you so let me finish him off." He said pointing his sword at me.

"No." I said holding on to Shun.

"What?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted. "Shun is a very important friend to me, I' won't move."

Then he swung his sword.

I closed my eyes, I felt something grip my hand, but I didn't feel a hit.

Someone or something blocked it.

I looked up and saw a bow.

It realised an energy and pushed Klaus back.

"The bow." I said, grabbing it.

"Kei?" I asked.

"Thank you I knew you came, reunite me with Yuki, she's waiting." He said. "I knew you hear my cry Alice." He said.

'That cry for help was Kei, not Yuki.' I thought loading a bow and aimed at the tree "Yuki Kei is coming." I said and fired it.

"No!" Klaus shouted, as it hit the tree.

Yuki P.O.V

I can't stop, this village is going to die.

Suddenly felt a hand on mine. I turned and Saw Kei.

"Kei?" I asked.

"Yuki." He said. And hugged me. "We'll never be apart again."

I hugged him back. "Kei." I said happily.

"I Love You Kei." I said crying.

"Me too." He said "Yuki."

Alice P.O.V

The destruction stopped and everything was calm. Light appeared everywhere.

Klaus and his gang retreated.

Then Dan and everyone woke up. It is as if the light healed them.

"Guy's." I said.

"Thank you." I heard.

'Yuki, Kei?' I thought looking in the sky "You love was powerful." and then saw that the tree is gone.

"Alice, what happened?" Shun asked waking up.

"Everything's ok I shot the bow at the tree and that's it." I said.

"I see." He said sitting up.

"Take it easy, you're really hurt." I said.

"You too." He said pointing at the scar and ashes on me.

"No as much as you." I said.

"By the way now did the bow appear?" he asked.

"Love." I said.

"Because of you and everyone." I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said.

(Next Day)

We bandied our wounds and decided to continue where we left off.

"Thank you for everything." I said to the villagers.

"No thank you, you helped us , you opened our yes we don't need that tree after all." A man said.

"Well good luck, with the village." I said and we waved goodbye.

"To my home!" Julie shouted.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My home is the next town." She said.

"That's great!" I said, but I was still lost in thought.

'I wonder how the bow appeared, was it because of friendship love or love for someone?' I thought.

Then I stared at Shun.

'I did feel his hand grab mine when the sword swung, was it not my love to protect a friends, but rather his love to protect me?' I thought.

'That's stupid, besides Shun thinks of me as a friends not someone else, besides, he isn't into love that much.' I thought. 'I hope I find someone I love soon and be happy together like Yuki and Kei.' I thought .

Preview:

I can't be her, why?

I'm just not like her...

Why? Why?

I'm just a...just a...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Copy

Alice P.O.V

Now that we're done with the legend, we're now continuing our mission to get the second stone, but to do that we have to travel through a village, which is Julie's home town, and see if we can gather any info, since before Naga too over the stone was around that area, so people might have some info where it is now hidden. I can't wait to meet Julie's family, but for some reason she isn't too happy.

"Julie?" I asked , but she isn't listening.

"Julie!" I said.

"What?" she said in a surprised tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." She said.

"Is Billy still bothering you?" Dan asked.

"No." She said. 'I'm way over that!" she happily.

"Hey! Look there is my village, hey!" she shouted running ahead.

"Julie?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Runo shouted running after her.

"Runo?" I said.

"Those two understand each other more, they were always together." Shun said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like Shun and I." Dan said. "Childhood friends."

"I see." I said.

Then we followed after them.

"I'm home!" Julie shouted, opening a door.

"Julie!" someone people shouted and ran to hug her.

"Family?" I asked.

"Yep the big guy there is her father, next to him is her mom, then her brother." Runo said.

"Yo! Julie." Her dad said.

"Jeez, you're so late!" her mom said.

"Welcome back Julie." Her brother said.

"Hello." I greeted.

"OOOOHHHH, it her!" they shouted running at me.

"Ah." I said.

And they started hugging me.

"You're the one, nice meet you." They said.

"Eh!" I shouted.

"Hey! Where's Daisy, she has greet her too." Her brother said.

Then I noticed Julie a little sad.

'Julie?' I thought.

"Come to think of it, the family test is about to begin." Her mother said.

I swore I heard Julie gasp.

"I'm home." Someone said.

I looked the way the voice came from, she had long white curly hair like Julie.

"Hi." She said.

"Daisy." Julie's mom said.

"Welcome back Julie." She said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Long time no see." Her sister replied. "Have you heard Billy is missing, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's been hypnotized by the evil." She said.

"Oh, sorry, don't worry, he'll be back." Her sister said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Anyway, why don't you and I show your friends around." Daisy suggested.

"Sure." She said.

"Hi Runo." She waved.

"Hey, Daisy." Runo replied.

"I haven't met you guys, who are you?" Daisy asked.

"Kuso Danma." Dan said.

"Marukura Choji, but call me Marucho." Marucho said.

"Kazami Shun." Shun said.

"Gehavich Alice." I said.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Daisy." She said.

'She's seems pretty nice." I thought.

Soon we were in town.

"Hey, Julie ready for the test tomorrow?" Daisy asked.

"Test?" I asked.

"You see every year in this village, the leaders want to test each of our skills, so we had to train hard and be able to do at least 3 spells selected for you family." Daisy said. "This year is Julie and my turn, this test means everything, I represents our family."

"Wow! That's a lot of pressure." Dan said.

"Sure is." Daisy said.

"Sorry, for asking but what happens if you fail?" Marucho asked.

"Nothing really, you just don't make a good representation of your family." Daisy said.

"That's harsh." Marucho said.

"Yeah, so everyone works really hard every day, for this test." Daisy said.

'Is that what Julie is worried about?' I thought.

(At night)

I wasn't sleeping; I was looking out the window holding the Haos stone in my hand. We start asking questions tomorrow we're taking it easy today, but that white dragon, who is she and why does she keep helping me, not only that I have to break the hypnosis on Klaus and them, and there so much more I want to know, like why am I the chosen one, there are other people in my world who are better, why me..why...Crash! I stopped thinking once I heard the sound, and looked around to see Julie practicing.

"Julie?" I asked. 'I shouldn't bother her, she's training, but good luck, I know you'll pass.' I thought.

"She sure is working hard." Someone said.

"Daisy." I said turning around.

"She sure never gives up." She said.

"I guess." I said.

(Next Day)

"Today, is the family test, is everyone ready?" the speaker said.

"Yes!" they all replied.

"Good Luck Julie!" Dan shouted,

"Hey why are you cheering for Copy "D"?" someone asked.

"Copy "D"?" I asked.

"You'll see in the exam." Another giggled.

'What are they talking about?' I wondered.

"Runo, who's Copy D?" I asked her.

"No one really, it's just a nickname." She said.

"Ok then." I said and watched the test.

Everyone was doing great, then it was the Makimoto family's turn.

"Daisy Makimoto." The speaker said.

"Yes." She said and unleashed powerful energy and did all the spells I think perfect.

'Wow.' I thought.

Then it was Julie's turn.

'Good luck.' I thought.

"Earth pound!" She shouted, tying to make rocks grow out, but nothing was happening. "Subterra Soul!" she shouted, I think that spell was trying to a rocks fly everywhere, at least that's what Daisy told me last night. "Rock Sprit!" she shouted, I think trying to make the two rocks sitting there collide., but still nothing happened. She sank to her knees.

'Julie.' I thought.

"Julie Makimoto fail." I heard.

'Did they have to announce that!' I thought, 'she tried so hard at least congratulate her!'

Then I heard laughing.

"Haha, that's what was expected from Copy D, copy, copy!" everyone was laughing.

'Copy? What does that mean?' I thought.

"Shut up!" Runo shouted at the people laughing, but they were still laughing, then I saw Julie crying.

"She'll always be a copy." Someone said.

"Julie." I said softly, then she got up and ran away.

"Julie!" I shouted chasing after her.

'Copy D could that be here, but why?' I thought.

"Julie!" I shouted, chasing after her but lost sight, when she ran in the trees.

"Where is she?" I asked myself.

Then the Haos stone glowed, and a glowing line appeared.

"Julie's that way?" I asked.

The stone glowed twice.

"Take that as a yes." I said and followed the line.

It led me to her; she was leaning back on a tree and crying.

"Julie?" I asked.

She looked up surprised.

"Alice? How did you find me?" she asked.

"Well, the Haos stone helped me." I said.

"I see." She said looking down.

"Julie?" I asked.

"You're so strong, even though you're from earth." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You are much stronger than me, though I have been training for so long." She said.

"No way, you're better me." I said.

"No, I'm not, I've never passed any test or succeed in anything, Daisy has always succeeded, she is so perfect, me, I'm nothing." She said.

"I'm nothing, I'm just a, I'm just a copy of Daisy without talent." She cried.

'That's why it's Copy D' I thought 'D means Daisy'

I kneeled down beside her.

"Julie, that's wrong, you're you and only you." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Your strong in your own way, remember when you found out Billy was evil you handled that great, and you're so strong when we're fighting bakugans and Julie remember this all you have to do is be yourself, Daisy is Daisy and Julie is Julie, you're not a copy to her." I said. "Daisy thinks that too." I said.

Julie P.O.V

When Alice said that it made me feel better, and I remembered something.

Something years ago, when Daisy told me the same thing,

Flashback:

I was crying underneath a tree, when Daisy approached me.

"Julie?" she asked.

"Daisy, I failed my exam and ruined the play in my class, I'm so stupid and worthless ." I cried.

"That's ok, you were yourself right?" she said.

"Yeah, but... I can't be like you at all and we're sisters" I cried.

"Julie, don't ever compare yourself to me, Julie is Julie, even if you fail just try again, Julie is Julie after all." She said patting my head.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You'll understand when your older." She said.

End of Flashback:

Now I know what she meant, but this time a friend told me, it makes me happy.

"Julie, let's go back." She said,

"Ok." I said.

Suddenly we heard an explosion coming from the village.

"A Attack?" Alice asked.

"The village." I hesitated.

Alice P.O.V

'Naga, could it be him again?' I wondered.

"Hop on!" I heard.

It was Julie riding on a rock.

"Ok!" I said, and hopped on and we flew there as fast as we could.

We stopped at the end of the forest and hid behind a tree.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Billy and his gang!" Julie said.

"Where are Shun and them?" I asked.

"Here..." I heard and turned to see Shun holding his wound leaning on a tree.

"Shun!" I shouted and ran to him and so did Julie.

"What happened?" I asked supporting him.

"An explosion, unaware of it the others are captured right now I got blown away with Komba and Klaus's combination attack." He said "The villager are captured, they are forced to talk where the stone is."

"So they knew this village knows?" I asked.

"Since the stone was placed here, before it disappeared, the people have the most info on the stone." Shun said.

"We need a plan and fast." Julie said. "We need to save those people, their no match for Naga."

"Yes!" Shun and I answered.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for not being to able to update so soon, scholl was drivind me carzy with homework, now I'm on Springbreak and will be able to post sooner, thanks for everyone's support, I will not stop writting this story, please continue to support me! ^^

* * *

Chapter 29

The Plan, will it work?

Dan P.O.V

"Dang!" I shouted kicking the cell we're locked in.

"Calm down, we're not going to get anywhere doing that." Runo said.

"She's right, Dan." Marucho said.

"Well, we could just bust our way out with our powers." Runo said.

"Yeah, we could." Marucho said.

"I agree, if this cell wasn't magic proof!" I shouted, pointing at a seal on the ground.

"Oh." Runo said.

"Anyway, we have to believe in Julie, Shun, and Alice." I said.

"Since this is a Subterra Prison, Julie should know all about it, and with Shun and Alice with her, they'll be unstoppable!" I shouted.

"Shhh!" Runo said.

"Want the guards to hear?" She asked.

"Oops!" I said covering my mouth.

"Don't forget, it could just be Alice fighting, Shun got hurt in the explosion right?" Marucho said.

"Oh, that's right." I said. "He wasn't very far from the bomb."

"I hope he'll be ok." Marucho said.

Alice P.O.V

We were camping out in the forest and planning our attack, while I bandaged Shun's arms.

"Ow." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." He said.

"Hey, you guy's got any ideas?" Julie asked.

"No, none are coming to my head right now." Shun said.

"Me either." I said.

"Well, we can't just leave Dan, Runo and Marucho there!" Julie said "And to mention the villagers."

"Julie calm down, we'll think of something." Shun said.

"I kind of got an idea." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A decoy, I guess." I said.

"Shun, since you have disadvantage, we'll be the decoy, while you sneak in and save everyone." I said.

"What! I'm fine seriously." He said.

"No, you're not, what will we do, if you get hurt?" I said. "I don't want to see a friend hurt."

There was a long silence before h spoke.

"Fine. I'll do the easy work." He said.

Shun P.O.V

I don't want to see her sad, I thought.

I'll just go with what she says and join in later.

"Now let's go!" Alice said and walked off.

I sighed.

"Hey, you like her don't you?" Julie asked.

"What?" I shouted, turning red.

"You do don't you?" she asked smiling.

"Well yeah." I said. "I do like her."

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"I...I" I hesitated.

"You better hurry, Dan likes her too you know." She said.

"I know." I said.

"But, right now let's focus on the mission." I said.

We approached the prison gate.

"They're in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the only prison." Julie said.

"Plus the guards are not Subterra one." Alice pointed out.

Seeing the guards are different.

"Naga." I murmured.

"Has to be." Julie said.

"Julie, Shun, ready?" Alice asked.

"Yes." we said.

And they charged, while I waited for the right moment to sneak in.

Alice P.O.V

We charged as Julie charged at one guard and I charged at the other and beat them up, but reinforcements came.

And a battle began.

Dan P.O.V

I kicked the cell again, but it didn't work, my arm and legs were really hurting.

"Dan, calm down, you tried over a million times, and it won't work." Runo said.

"Damn." I said sitting down.

"Hurry, the rest these prisoner's friends are here." I heard a guard said.

"Hurry, let's go!" another said and they were gone.

"Dang! I have to go help them!" I shouted.

'Julie, Shun, Alice don't lose.' I thought..

Alice P.O.V

We beat a lot of guards already, but more were coming.

'Shun if you want to run now your chance.' I thought.

I saw another guard and stuck him down.

Shun P.O.V

I saw my chance and ran, since I had ninja training, I'm pretty fast, I quickly zoomed past guards without getting seen and into the prison.

'Julie, Alice, becareful.' I thought and charged through the halls, looking for Dan and them.

Alice P.O.V

I continued to fight off the guards until they are all down.

"Finally." Julie complained falling to her knees.

"Spoke too soon." I said pointing as the gate with Billy, Komba, and Chan lee standing there.

"Where are Klaus and Julio?" I asked.

"Not here went back to Naga." Komba said.

"Where are the villagers, my parents, my sister where are they?" Julie demanded.

"Everyone is ok, just locked up, but I don't know about your sister."Chan lee said.

"What did you do?" she shouted.

"Daisy." Billy called. "You dear sister would like to see you."

As we saw a shadow appear and walk towards us, as the shadow reached the clearing we saw.

"Daisy!" Julie shouted.

Shun P.O.V

Dan, where are you guys as I ran to the corner and crashed into someone.

"Ow!" he shouted, wait I know that voice.

"Dan!" I shouted.

"Shun?" he said, as they both got up, with Runo and Marucho running in.

"Oh, it's just Shun." Runo said.

"How did you guys escape?" I asked.

"We're not too sure but a guy in a black hood helped, before we could get his name he took off." Marucho said.

'Black cape huh?' I thought.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Who are you?

Shun P.O.V

"Black cape?" I asked

"Yeah." Dan said.

"I bet it was a handsome guy who saved us." Runo said happily.

"I think it's a guy with super intelligence." Marucho said.

"Dan?" I asked, "What about you, who do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he answered.

'Dan...' I thought.

Alice P.O.V

"Daisy?" Julie asked horrified

"Julie calm down, your sister is only under hypnosis." I said.

Daisy charged straight towards Julie and gave her a punch, which sent Julie flying back.

"Julie!" I shouted, but was approached by Chan Lee.

"I'm your opponent." She said, and struck me with her sword, I jumped away but it got my leg.

I landed on the ground but she prepared to strike again, but I blocked it this time.

"That attack won't work a second time." I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

Then I was hit behind, by wind blades that stabbed my back.

"Ah!" I shouted in pain and coughed out a bit of blood.

I turned to see Komba who was shooting wind blades at me, he fired them again, but I jumped away just in time.

"So it's two against one?" I asked.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

"Billy and Daisy are important to that Subterra girl of yours. She can't fight them, so they can defeat her easily." Chan lee laughed.

"Monster." I said.

Julie P.O.V

"Ah!" I screamed slamming into a tree.

"Billy! Daisy! It's me!" I cried.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked.

But Daisy just rose her sword.

"Hahaha! Daisy finish her." Billy said.

"Billy, aren't we friends?" Julie asked.

"We were." He answered.

Daisy rose her sword and struck it at me, but I jumped away just in time.

"Alright I've had it with talking, this time I'll fight." I said, pulling out my hammer.

"Come on!" I shouted at them.

Alice P.O.V

"Ah!" I shouted as Chan Lee's sword sliced me at the arm, then Komba came out of nowhere and swung a kick at me I blocked, but it sent me flying backwards and crashed into the ground.

"How weak are you?" Komba asked.

"Should we kill you now, or bring Naga to do it, anyway with you and your friends dead it be easier for us won't it." Chan Lee laughed.

I looked up to see Julie fighting her sister and does not seem to be wining.

"Dang" I muttered

"Ah!" Julie shouted being pushed back and slammed through trees.

"Julie!" I shouted

"You're finished!" Chan Lee shouted, and aimed her sword at me.

Julie P.O.V

I struggled to get back up, I stared at Daisy coming to me and looked Billy following behind.

"So are you prepared to die Copy D?" Daisy asked.

I gasped then stood up firmly.

"Billy, is this a trick?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"No matter if Daisy is hypnotized or not she will never call me Copy D!" I shouted, as the fake Daisy disappeared.

"What!" Billy shouted. "So you saw through my trick, who cares I'll take care of you."

"Billy." I said slowly and pulled out a toy. "Remember this, you gave it to me remember when we were kids." and pulled out his weapon.

He withdraws his weapon and stared at it.

"Toy? Gift? Friends?" he asked himself.

"Remember try harder it's me Julie! We promised we always be together remember!" I cried.

"Julie." Billy said slowing.

"Billy?" I asked.

Alice P.O.V

Suddenly I felt power through me and stopped the sword before it hit me.

"What?" Chan Lee shouted.

"You can still move." Komba said

I continue to hold on the sword as I stood up, once I did I cracked it.

"No way! My sword." Chan Lee said.

Chan Lee P.O.V

'She broke my sword how?' I thought.

Then I saw her glow, a strange power flowing through her like the Haos Stone.

"The stone is giving her power." Komba said.

I stared at her, her eyes, her eyes were glowing yellow, and then she aimed an attack and got us both.

Alice P.O.V

"What?" I asked I can't see its pitch black, I slowly opened my eyes to see Chan Lee and Komba down, did I kill them, no they're still breathing, I felt myself wobble and fall, but felt a pair of arms catch me, I looked to see a person, I can't really see him, but it looked like Shun.

"Shun?" I asked.

"Underground." He said.

"What?" I asked, but I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Hey Alice, wake up!" I heard and opened my eyes and sat up to find myself in the hospital.

I looked around to see my friends around me.

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

"We found you lying on the ground, and brought you here." Runo said.

"Is Julie ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said, beside me, she had a few Band-Aids on her.

"What happened to your sister and Billy?" I asked.

"That wasn't my real sister it was a trick and Billy is with Chan Lee and Komba now." She said.

"Are they still bad?" I asked.

"No, seems like Komba and Chan Lee don't remember a thing, Billy talking to calm them down a bit." Marucho said.

"So we saved 3 of them." I said.

"Seems like it." Dan said.

"Hey guys, we could use some help rebuilding the destroyed structure from the bomb." Daisy said running in. "Could we use 3 of you."

"Of course!" they said and ran to help; only Dan and Shun remained.

Julie P.O.V

"Daisy." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Thanks" I said.

"What for?" she asked. "I'm the one who should say thanks."

"Just thank you." I said.

Alice P.O.V

"Shun by the way thanks." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"You catch me from falling." I said.

"What are you talking about, I was busy freeing villagers and when I came out you were just lying there." He said.

"What?" I asked. "But I swear, I think I saw you did I hit my head." I wondered.

"Dan are you ok, you look shocked." I asked.

"It's nothing, hey Shun let's go get something to drink, wait right here Alice, we'll bring something back." He said and pulled Shun out.

"What?" I asked.

Shun P.O.V

"Dan what's wrong?" I asked.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"Shun remember that guy who saved Runo, Marucho and I from the cell, I think I was the same person, only I saw his face a bit and I thought it was you, but then I thought no way, you wouldn't run off after saving us." He said. "Also he freed the villagers, they told us themselves that a guy in a black cape saved us, that when I really knew it wasn't you, because you were with us the whole time."

"Your point?" I asked.

"I think that it might be..." he said.

Alice P.O.V

"Right, what did that guy mean by underground?" I asked.

"Underground?" I wondered.

Klaus P.O.V

"Looks like master Naga lost some teammates, but who cares, we are the stronger ones." I said.

"Of course." Julio said. "The Subterra stone is ours."

Shun P.O.V

I stood there silent.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I am, that guy might have been Masquerade..." he said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Surprise

Shun P.O.V

'My brother was here!' I thought, 'What is that creep doing here!'

"Shun, calm down, he didn't hurt anyone, he was just around here, but why did he help us?" Dan wondered.

"It's just an act; he is not someone I ever work with." I said. "I'll never work with him."

"I get it." Dan said. "We don't know if it is him though."

"I don't care." I said and walked off.

Alice P.O.V

"Ouch!" I said trying to take off my bandages. "Maybe I should let it heal more?"

"But, I have to hurry and find the Subterra stone." I said, and then remembered what the that in the cape told me. 'Underground' I remembered.

"Is there a clue there?" I wondered and hopped off m bed, but slipped and fell on the ground. "Ow!" I complained. "Looks like I'm not healed yet, but I have to tell the others right away." I said and stood up and opened the door, only to find Shun and Dan there.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Dan asked.

"Underground, we have to check underground!" I said. "Where's Julie?"

"Outside," Shun pointed.

"Let's go!" I shouted and ran off.

"Julie!" I shouted, as I approached her. "Is there an underground chamber in the village?" I asked.

"Nope." Julie said.

"If you're looking for an underground chamber there might be a clue in the ruin up that hill." Daisy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, "Daisy said.

"Come one guys we're going up there." I said.

"Why?" Runo asked.

"There might be a clue to the Subterra stone." I said.

"What!" they all shouted.

"Let's go now!" Marucho said, putting down the supplies he was holding.

"Yeah!" Julie said.

"Come on it looks like a long way up!" Dan said appearing behind me.

"Hold on." Shun said, and used his wind power and lifted us off the ground. "We're flying there."

"Alright Shun!" Dan said in the air.

"Let's go." I said and flew towards the ruins.

When we got there he dropped us down slowly.

"Wow! I didn't even know we had these here." Julie said walking around.

"Let's search for any hidden underground chambers." Shun said.

"Ok." We said.

I walked around the ruins looking through fallen rocks on the ground.

"There's nothing here." Runo said on Towa-chan.

"Are you sure, that there's something here?" Julie asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Alice said.

"But there's nothing." Dan said, and sat down on a rock.

"Whoa!" he shouted falling backwards.

"Dan!" I shouted and rushed to him and him sitting on steps.

"An underground passage." Julie said, running towards us.

"Let's go." Marucho said.

"Right?" we agreed and head down.

"I can't see anything." Runo said.

"Leave that to me." Dan said and snapped his fingers as a tiny flame appeared. "Handy right?"

We walked down the dusty steps while looking at the wall.

"It looks like no one has been down her for years." Runo said looking at the wall.

"Looks like it." Marucho said. "There are drawings that I never seen."

When we watched the last step we found nothing but rocks and stones everywhere.

"There's nothing down here." Dan said.

"No, it looks like a door there." I pointed out and ran towards it and opened it, to find another place with rocks and stones.

"Where the hell is this?" Shun said.

"No clue what no ever." Dan said.

I felt the Haos stone re-acting. To something as it if was calling to something. "It's here." I said somewhere.

"Nice try, but we'll get it first." I heard and saw Julio.

"I have had it with you!" Runo shouted.

"Me too!" Julie shouted.

"Such annoying girls." Klaus said, appearing with water.

"You pretty prince too!" Dan shouted.

'I have get to the stone.' I thought. 'It should be just ahead.'

I tried to make a run for it but was attacked by Julio but jumped away just in time.

"Alice go up ahead!" Shun said.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll hold them off while you get the Subterra stone." Dan said while fighting Klaus.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." I said and ran up ahead and found another door and ran through it.

This time it was a tunnel, I ran down it when I got to the end there it was nothing there, as the tunnel behind me disappeared.

"What?" I thought. I looked form more doors but there was nothing, I was stuck. "Now what?" I asked myself. I heard a blast head towards me and jumped away. 'A Darkus attack?' I thought.

"Now let's see how much of a fighter you are." I heard. I recognize that voice anywhere, it was Masquerade as I saw him fly down.

"You're Shun's brother right, Sasuke?" I asked.

"I don't go by that anymore it's Masquerade." He said.

Shun P.O.V

"I wonder if she's there yet?" Klaus wondered.

"Who knows but Masquerade that guy should be able to defeat her easily." Julio said.

I stopped and asked. "Who, that guy is here!" I shouted.

"Yeah, that guy wasn't he your brother?" Klaus said.

"He isn't!" I shouted and charged towards the door, but was blocked by Julio.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted, suddenly I felt Dan attack and slam to Julio pushing him out of the way.

"Dan!" I shouted.

"Go you idiot, thank me later with food." Dan shouted.

"I get it!" I said and flew through the door. 'This time you're going down!' I thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Secret Power

Alice P.O.V

I hid behind a rock as I held onto my injured leg.

'He's fast and so strong' I thought 'Sasuke, I mean Masquerade just how strong you are?'

"I found you." He said, as I jumped away before the attack hit the rock I was hiding behind.

'This battle will go on forever, I might lose though' I thought staring at him 'And for some reason I don't want to fight him...It's like there just this feeling I have.' I thought.

Suddenly Shun appeared. "Masquerade!" He shouted and charged at him, but Masquerade jumped away just in time.

"It's you again little brother." He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me your little brother!" he shouted angrily and charged again. "No matter what I want to kill you, even if it takes me years to do so!" but Sasuke blocked Shun's attack with one hand and then pulled out his sword and stabbed into Shun's shoulder and threw him on the ground.

"Shun!" I shouted and jumped down to help him, but "Don't interfere!" he shouted, which made me stop. "You already did before don't do it again." He said getting up.

"Shun, do you remember the forbidden power that our family has?" Masquerade suddenly said.

"Don't tell me you can do it." Shun said.

"I can." He said as huge dragon wings appeared on Masquerades back and his sword changed form.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Kazami family's forbidden power." Shun told me.

"Forbidden?" I asked.

Suddenly out of nowhere Masquerade unleashed thousands of swords and threw them at Shun as each of them sliced by him and also cutting his hair. "Ah!" he screamed in pain as the swords fly by him. I quickly jumped in and pulled him out.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks I can take it from here now." He said. Trying to stand up but he can't.

"Don't push yourself." I told him, then I looked at Masquerade for reason he has panting for exhaustion.

'He's exhausted but he was the one to attack seems like there are side effects to this power.

"Shun can you use it yet?" Masquerade suddenly asked. "You can't right, because you don't have any..."

"Shut up!" Shun butted in.

"Power, you don't have any power." Masquerade finished.

"That's not true!" I shouted. "Shun might not be as strong as you but no matter what he always tried to protect his friends, wanting to improve on his own, not taking short cuts to anything, that's Shun's power, Masquerade I don't know how much power you went to obtain to get this power, but power is meaningless if you don't obtain with your true power."

Then something crashed behind us, I turned to see Naga!

"Naga!" I shouted.

"Why are you here?" Shun asked.

"To get the Subterra stone, but it seem like it's not here, but I can get a proper beating on you guys." he said.

"Well then, I'm leaving, later Shun." Masquerade said and flew away.

"Wait!" Shun called, but Masquerade was already out of sight. "Damn it!"

"Klaus, Julio finish them." Naga said, they suddenly teleported by his side.

"This will be fun." Klaus said, licking his blade.

"Oh yeah." Julio said, as they charged at us, but something blocked it.

"What the!" Klaus shouted flying back with Julio.

I wiped my eyes to get a clear look it was a stone.

"Is that the Subterra stone?" Shun asked, as it flew towards me and a person appeared from behind.

"Are you the Subterra solider?" I asked.

"My name is Clayf, I've been guarding this stone for a long time waiting for you to come." He said.

"For me?" I asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't just give it to right away, I had to prove that you were worthy of it and you were, after what you said about obtaining power, you definitely worthy of this power take good care of it." He said as the stone flew within me.

'What? What is this feeling?' I thought. 'My whole body feels...'

Before I knew it I was holding an ancient old staff, a white and brown dress with dark brown shoes with a red flower on each, and a yellow crown with a red jewel in the middle. "I am now the Earth Guardian!" I shouted.

"Wow!" Shun said from aside.

"What happened I changed like I did with the Haos stone?" I said looking at myself, but noticed Julio and Klaus making a charge again. I swung my staff and made rocks appear from the ground which blocked them getting near us. "Seal release!" I said and with two fingers it seemed that I pulled out what it seems to be two seals from within them. They landed on the ground and grumble and then both fell to the ground.

"Seems like you pulled out the seal I placed in them, now their back to normal." Naga said.

"You sure talk a lot, why not attack me?" I asked. "Didn't you want to kill me?"

"Not now, right now my body hasn't healed yet, I can't take you down when you're in Earth Guardian form." Naga said.

"Then why did you come here?" I asked.

"Just came to observe, but now I'm done, I saw what I needed to know about you." Naga said. "Till then." Then he vanished.

"He left." I said.

"My body hurts like hell." Shun said.

"Are you ok?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"Here, I'll heal you." I said and placed my hand on his shoulder, slowly I began to heal him.

I saw that all his wounds were disappearing "Alice when did you learn this?" Shun asked.

"I'm guessing this is the Earth Guardian's power." I said, after all his wounds were healed I let go of his shoulder.

"Shun, give me your sword." I said.

"Sure." and handed it to me.

"I'll fix your hair, it got all messed up in the battle, but it'll be short from now on." I told him.

"I don't care, do what you want." He said, as I began to trim his hair.

After 3 minutes it was done.

"What do you think?" I asked giving him a mirror.

"It looks ok." He said.

"Shun! Alice!" Dan and the others came running in.

"You two look like you didn't even fight." Runo said, but then saw Julio and Klaus waking up.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"My head is spinning." Julio said.

Suddenly I changed back and the Subterra flew in the slate next to the Haos stone.

"We got another stone." I said looking at the slate.

"Shun did you cut your hair suddenly?" Dan asked looking at his friend.

"So what if I did?" Shun said.

"Eh? But now I can't tease you anymore." Dan said.

"What do you mean?" Shun said.

"You know with long hair you look like a girl." Dan teased.

"Shut-up! You idiot!" Shun shouted and began to chase Dan.

"Oh no! I made Shun mad." Dan said running away.

"Get back here!" Shun shouted chasing him, while Marucho, Runo, and Julie were helping Klaus and Julio and all laughing as they watched the two friends chase each other.

'I got another stone, only 4 more to go and them the Infinity Core, for some reason getting this stone make me worry, I feel that somehow something worse has yet to come.' I said looking towards the ceiling.

No P.O.V

6 people kneeled infront a boy sitting in a throne, as the boy looked at some papers.

"Gehavich Alice, what an interesting mortal." The boy said.

"She doesn't look much to me." A girl said.

"Don't underestimate her, she already managed to obtain 2 stones in such a short time." A man said.

"What should we do, sir?" one asked.

The boy of the throne sat up and leaned on one side on the throne and thought for a while. "Follow her." He finally said. "Take her and her friends down."

* * *

End of Volume 1

Thank for reading Battle Vestroia Volume 1, Volume 2 will start soon, sorry for the long update, school is really killing me, look forward to the next Volume, here's speak peek:

Gehavich Alice we've come to take you down

Who are these guys? There so much stronger.

So this is the famous Gehavich Alice.

She doesn't look like much, look at her.

Alice! Watch out!

Hey, the one shouldn't be defeated like this get up and help us fight.

Who are you guys, why did you help me?

Our names are...


End file.
